Rogan 3: Moving On!
by ayarian88
Summary: its been six months since Rory's divorce has been finalized. now what?
1. Prologue

ROGAN #3: Moving On!

A/N: Hey guys! I know that its been a while but I'm back. I'm sorry that it has taken me a while to get you guys the next installment of the Rogan series but here we go. I have deleted what I had written for the 4th Installment, Time will tell and will be incorporating some of it into this story and pretty much starting from scratch when I get to the 4th one. Sorry for so much confusion you guys. I hope you guys like it and as always don't forget to read, review and favorite.

Prologue

Rory POV

 _When I was twenty two, I married the person that I thought that I was going to spend the rest of my life with…Logan Huntzburger. But of course like anything else, my relationship with Logan was always complicated. Things never seemed to be easy for us. If it wasn't his parents, then it was the lying and the cheating. I guess that's why divorce seemed to be the only answer for us. The worst part about it was that what led to our separation and divorce was the fact that he had a mistress in London and the affair dated back to before I graduated from Yale. It really hit hard when I found out that she was pregnant. That didn't last though…during Steph and Colin's rehearsal dinner we found out that Logan's mistress had a miscarriage._

 _Six months ago, I found out that my divorce to Logan was finalized. The worst thing about it was that I have no idea what I want to do now. Don't get me wrong…I have my friends. Steph, Colin, and Finn have been great. They make sure and get me out of the apartment at least once a week…but it doesn't change the fact that at night…I'm alone. I've been seeing a therapist. I haven't told my friends about it because I know that they'll judge me and say that it's because Logan has moved on (even if I don't believe that he has)._

Things are changing though. I had some vacation time, so I decided to take it to clear my head. I was in the midst of packing for my trip when my landline phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi sweets." Mom said, when I answered.

"Hey Mom." I said.

"What are you up to?" She asked, as I continued putting clothes into my suitcase.

"Packing for my trip." I told her.

"What trip?" She asked.

I headed into my kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. "Okay, so you know how Finn has been telling me for years that I need to take a vacation and see Australia?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well…I'm going. Or rather, me, Finn, Steph and Colin are going." I said.

"Well that sounds nice." Mom said. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. How're you feeling?" I asked her. _Shortly after I found out that my divorce was final Mom and Luke found out that they were pregnant. I was excited for her._

"Not too bad. When are you back from your trip?"

"We're gonna be gone for two weeks."

After talking to Mom, I realized that I didn't need to second guess this trip. The night before we were flying out, I was sitting on my couch when my phone rang. "Hello?" I said when I answered the phone.

"So this is what it takes for me to be able to hear your voice." _It was Tristan._

"Hi Tristan." I said.

"Hi Rory. I thought you were going to call me and that was six months ago." He said.

"Sorry. It's been a crazy six months."

"It's alright. Do you have any plans tomorrow?" Tristan said.

"Actually I'm taking a trip and leaving tomorrow." I told him.

"Oh ok." He said.

"But I'm free now, if you want to meet for a drink?"

"Sure." I told Tristan about this Pub that was around the corner from my apartment. We agreed to meet there in half an hour. After I hung up the phone, I went into my room to change clothes. There was no way that I was going to meet Tristan in a pair of shorts and my old Yale t-shirt. I pulled a floral strapless dress out of my closet and put it on and then threw on a pair of white flip flops. I walk back out to my living room and put my phone and in my purse and head out the door locking it behind me. I made my way to the pub. When I walked in, I looked around for Tristan but I didn't see him. I grabbed a table in the back corner so that Tristan and I would have some privacy. The waitress came over and I ordered a gin martini. Right about the time that the waitress came back with my drink, I saw Tristan walk through the door. He spotted me immediately and he came over to join me. "Hi." I said.

"Hi yourself." Tristan said. He flagged the waitress down and ordered himself a drink. "So it only took six months for us to get here." Tristan said causing me to smile at him.

"Yeah well, it's good to see you." I said. "I was kind of going through a rough time the last time that I saw you."

The waitress brings Tristan his drink. "I kinda wanted to talk to you about that." Tristan said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Tristan POV

"I know your ex-husband, and I was at your wedding." I said. I was really hoping that she wouldn't walk out before I told her everything. At this point she looked a little mad. "Before you leave...just let me explain. Everything...please." She stared at me for a minute. I took it as she was thinking and then she nodded. "Logan is my cousin. His mom and my mom are step-sisters. I told him about you after I left for military school, although I never told him your name. After you guys got together, he called me and said that he had met the girl of his dreams and that she reminded him of the girl that I had told him about. It wasn't until I got the invitation to the wedding that I found out that it was you." I said, picking up my beer and taking a drink. "Logan called me three days before the wedding and said that he wasn't sure if you were going to go through with it. He said that he thought that you were having doubts about marriage. I wasn't planning on coming to the wedding, but I needed to see for myself if you were going to go through with it. Then the day that he got served with the divorce papers came. He called me. Said that he had really screwed up. Said that he was stupid for cheating on you and that he had lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. But on my end...I was relieved that you divorced him." I said.

"Wow." She said. "You said that you never told him my name. Why?" Rory asked.

"Because you were my secret. You were the girl that I fell in love with and always thought that I'd never have a chance with."

"In high school or in general?" She asked.

I finished my beer. "Both...I guess."

"How come you never told me?"

"Rory, what was I supposed to do? Call you from military school and say that I was sorry for treating you like crap and that I should have listened to you about Duncan and Bowman because their idiots and that I'm in love with you." I told her.

"Well...yeah." She said with a smile.

"Okay then." I said. "So I'm taking it as a good sign that you haven't left yet."

"You should." Rory said, taking a drink of her martini. "Listen Tristan, you could have reached out to me when you realized that I was engaged to Logan or even when your sister saw me that day at the plaza."

"Yeah, I'm kinda surprised that Lizzy didn't spill the beans about me being related to Logan that day." I said.

Rory was silent for a moment. "I should get going. I have an early flight tomorrow." Rory finally said.

I nodded. "Can I at least walk you home?" I asked her.

"That'd be nice." She said.

I paid our bar tab and then we headed toward her apartment. "So how long is your trip?" I asked her.

"We're gonna be gone for two weeks. We're going to Australia." She said.

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah, me, Finn, Stephanie, and Colin. Finn's been telling me for years that I needed to go see Australia and I finally have some vacation time built up so I finally agreed to go." She said.

Rory POV

"It's nice that you have friends that want to go on vacation with you." Tristan said.

"It is. I love my friends. I don't know what I would do without them. It's a shame that we didn't meet up sooner cause then…well you could come with us." I said. Tristan stopped walking. I turned and looked at him. "What?"

"I still could." He said.

 _Was he serious? Would he really do that?_ "Really? You would really want to go on a two week vacation with me and my friends?" I asked him.

"Why wouldn't I? That's two weeks that I would get to spend with you." Tristan said.

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

"Your welcome." He said and we kept walking.

A few minutes later, we got to my apartment. "This is me." I said, pointing to the building.

"Nice building."

"Thanks. You wanna come up for coffee?" I asked.

"Sure. I can't stay long though if I still have to go home and pack and be up to catch a plane with you in the morning." Tristan said.

"That's a good point. Come on." I said. Tristan and I made our way through the lobby to the elevator and up to my floor. When we got off the elevator and walked towards my apartment, there was someone standing by my door. I couldn't believe this. I looked at Tristan. "I'm sorry about this." I said to him.

"It's okay. It was bound to happen some time." He said and I nodded.

Tristan and I finished making our way to my apartment with my keys in hand. "What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Well you see, I thought that you might need some company tonight so I called you but then you didn't answer. So I come all the way over here and what happens…you don't answer the door and now I can see why." Finn says.

"Hi Finny. It's good to see you. This is Tristan." I said.

"Wait…as in Logan's cousin Tristan?" Finn asked.

"Yes. That would be me. Nice to you Finn. Heard good things about you over the years." Tristan said.

Finn steps away from my door and I unlock it. The three of us go inside. I immediately make my way to the kitchen and begin making a pot of coffee. I hear Finn walk down my hallway to my spare bedroom to drop his bag. I make my way back to the living room where Tristan is looking at my pictures on the wall. I notice that he's looking at the picture of me, Steph and Honor from our trip to my Hampton's house last year. "I love that picture." I say.

"Is that you, Steph and Honor?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. I had just bought my house in the Hampton's and we decided to have a girls' weekend." I told him.

" _You_ bought a house in The Hampton's?" He asked.

I walked over to my couch and sat down. "Well at that particular time, I figured if Logan could have a mistress why couldn't I buy a house." I said.

Tristan nodded and came to sit beside me. "That's a good point. Rory, can I ask you something?" I nodded. "If I had called you when I got your wedding invitation or even when I heard from Lizzy that she had seen you at the plaza…do you think that you still would have married Logan?"

 _Wow. That was hard to answer. No matter how much that I had loved Logan, I truly believe that if at any point in the last six and a half years…if Tristan had called me and told me that he was in love with me…I would have ended whatever relationship that I was in._ "Honestly?" I asked and he nodded. "No, I wouldn't have."

Tristan and I sat and drank a cup of coffee and talked before left to go pack for the trip tomorrow. After he left, Finn came out of my spare bedroom and joined me on the couch. "I have to tell you something." I said.

"What?"

"Tristan's coming to Australia with us." I said.

"Ror, have you lost your mind?" Finn said. "That's Logan's cousin. How long do you think that it's going to take before Colin calls Logan and tells him that his ex-wife is possibly dating his cousin?"

"Finny, it's none of Logan's damn business who I date. And besides you and Colin hid the fact that he was having an affair until three months after my wedding, remember?" I said.

"Fine. I'm going to bed. We have an early flight."

"Night Finny."

Tristan POV

When I got home from Rory's, I quickly packed my bag. I was finishing up when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Logan. He had been calling me once a week ever since he got the papers that his divorce to Rory had been finalized. "Hey man what's up?" I said when I answered the phone.

"Not much man, just working all the time. I forgot how much I never wanted this job." Logan tells me. "What're you up to?"

"Just packing for my flight in the morning."

"Work thing?"

"Nah. Vacation. Going on a trip with a girl." I told him. I didn't want to say more until absolutely necessary. "You seeing anybody yet?" I asked him, trying to fish for information.

"Actually, that's kind of why I'm calling. My mother is back on this kick about setting me up on dates. Any way, she's having this party next week and I was hoping that you'd come in case I need a quick getaway. Colin and Finn are gonna be out of the country, but they spend more time with Rory these days than they do me. I don't think that I've talked to them in the last two weeks."

"Man, I wish I could but I'm gonna be out of town." I told him.

"It's all good man. Let me know how things work out with that girl." Logan said.

"Will do." I said and hung up. I finished packing and got to bed. There was no way that I was going to miss this flight and chance to spend two weeks with Rory. This was going to be my chance to prove to her that I had changed and that I was not the same person that I was in high school.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so my writing just seems to be flowing today. Hope you enjoyed that last chapter and here's the next. Don't forget to read, review and favorite.

Logan POV

The last six months had been hard. When I got home from Steph and Colin's wedding that night, I found my finalized copy of mine and Rory's divorce papers. Steph's loyalty had completely switched from me to Rory. Which I mean, I kind of expected it. They had grown close…however what I didn't expect was for Colin and Finn too. I take that back…Finn's loyalty had slowly been changing ever since I went to London. But Colin…I always thought that I'd at least have Colin on my side.

I really needed the guys right now, but they were getting ready to head to Australia for two weeks with Rory. It killed me that they were going out of the country with her. But I guess that I deserve it. I mean, they picked her because of my stupid decisions. Their the ones that told me over and over that Rory was the best thing that ever happened to me. I still couldn't believe that even though it had been six months since the divorce had been finalized that I had actually lost her.

I had spent most of my time working. Ever since I had moved back from London, things had been hectic. I spent most of my time working and when I wasn't my mother was trying to set me on dates even though she knew that I didn't really want to date right now which was why I was working so much. Even though I worked a lot I couldn't help but wonder if Rory had started dating anyone. And then their was my cousin Tristan who apparently was dating a mystery girl and didn't want to really talk about it. Who knows? People can change right?

Rory POV

The next morning, Finn and I headed for the airport. Tristan was meeting us there. We stopped at a bakery and picked up coffee and donuts for everyone on the way to the airport. When we got to the airport Steph and Colin were waiting for us. "Ooh you brought donuts!" Steph said.

"And coffee." I said handing her the donuts.

"Awesome." Colin said. "Are we ready to go?" He asked.

"Actually, Rory invited a friend." Finn told Colin.

"Who?" Steph asked.

I glared at Finn. "Tristan." I told her.

"Dugrey?" Steph and Colin both asked and I nodded.

"Oh boy." Steph said.

"Surprise." I said with a smile. Colin and Finn made their way onto the plane while Steph waited with me for Tristan. She was glaring at me. "Don't look at me like that."

"Ror, what are you thinking?" Steph asked. "Do you know what kind of trouble this is gonna cause?"

"Oh you mean the fact that Tristan is Logan's cousin and as my best friend you didn't tell me when we ran into Lizzy at the plaza?" I asked her.

"Ror…I…" Steph said, looking down at the ground. "He made me promise. He found out that you and Tristan had gone to high school together and that Tristan had been in love with you. He was worried that your feelings for him were the same and he didn't want to lose you."

I took a drink of my coffee. I saw an SUV driving toward us. "Yeah well look how well that turned out." I said.

"I'm sorry, Ror. I should have told you." She said, as we saw Tristan get out of his car. Tristan walked toward us. "Hi Tris." She said to him.

"Hi Steph." Tristan said, before Steph turned to board the plane. Once she was on the plane he turned to me and hugged me. "Hi." He said.

I smiled at him. "Hi. Ready to go?" I said and he nodded. We started walking toward the plane. Once we were on the plane, my friends stared at us. We took seats across from Colin and Steph. There was an awkward silence. This was going to be a long flight. A few hours into the flight, Steph had gotten up and asked Tristan if he would mind switching seats with her for a little while. He didn't mind. It gave him a chance to catch up with Colin and Finn. Steph sat down beside me and the flight attendant brought us a couple of glasses of Champagne. "So, what's on your mind?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink.

"You like him don't you?" She asked.

"Steph, it's complicated." I said. She gave me a prying look. "I think that part of me has always had feelings for Tristan. But our history? It's complicated. When we first met, he wasn't exactly nice to me…but over time things changed. And then we kissed."

"Ror, it's not my business and especially not Logan's…but if you think that those feelings are still there, then I think that you should take a chance." Steph said.

I smiled at my best friend and hugged her. "Thanks Steph."

Tristan POV

When Steph came over and asked about switching seats for a bit I took it as she needed to talk to Rory. I took this as an opportunity to catch up with Colin and Finn who I hadn't really seen in years. I mean, yeah, I saw them at Rory and Logan's wedding but this was different. Rory and Logan were divorced. "Hey guys," I said as I walked over and sat in Steph's seat next to Colin.

"So…does Logan know you're here?" Colin asked.

"No, he doesn't. He knows that I was going on a trip but I didn't tell him where or who with." I said.

"Does Rory know that he's your cousin?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I told her last night. Apparently everyone had left that little detail out. Including Logan." The flight attendant brought us glasses of Scotch after taking the girls some Champagne.

"You love her don't you? That's why Logan was paranoid those couple of days before the wedding." Finn asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said, looking over at Rory. "I've loved since I was sixteen." I looked back at Finn. "Everything I did from the time that I met her up until I got sent to military school was to get her attention."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" I heard. When I turned around, Rory was standing next to me.

"Because you thought that I was a jackass." I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my lap. "And at that time, I was. I did some stupid stuff, Rory. But going to military school was a good thing for me. It made me realize how much of an idiot I really was for listening to Duncan and Bowman. I should have listened to you about them." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Care to join me back over here?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said, and we went back to our seats. "Rory, I gotta ask you something and if you want to take the two weeks that we're on this trip to think about it then I understand." She nodded. "I'm not the same person that I was back then. I meant what I said, when I said that military school changed me." She grabbed my hand and was now holding it. "That night at Madeline's party, when I kissed you…I didn't just kiss you because of the moment. I kissed you because I actually liked you. And then when I bought the PJ Harvey tickets…that's when I knew that I was falling in love with you." I said.

"Tris…"

"When Logan connected the dots and realized that you were the one that I had been in love with all these years, it took every thing that I had not to call you and tell you… and tell you that I was still in love with you." I said.

Rory POV

"Rory, all I'm asking for is a chance. A chance to show you that I'm not the stupid kid from high school. A chance to show you that I'm not Logan. I just want a chance to show you how much I love you Rory." Tristan said. By this point, I could feel tears running down my face. "Why are you crying?" He asked me.

"Because, the day that I ran into Lizzy at the Plaza I almost ran after her to get your number. After she told me that she was your sister, all the feelings that I felt for you came rushing back and I wanted to call you and tell you. Tris, I loved you then and those feelings haven't changed. I still love you." I said. Tris put a hand on the side of my face and leaned in and kissed me.

"Rory Gilmore, will you be my girlfriend?" Tris asked me.

"Yes. And it's Rory Gilmore-Hayden."

Steph POV

I looked over at my best friend, right as she and Tristan kissed. "Guys, I just had a thought." I said softly so that Rory couldn't hear.

"What?" Col asked.

"What do you think is gonna happen when Logan finds out?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but I think that we should be prepared for an explosion." Finn said. "You know, they are kind of cute together."

"I just want her to be happy, no matter who it's with." I said.

"I second that." Finn said.

Rory POV

I was happy. I was on a flight to Australia with my best friends and my new boyfriend. Who wouldn't be happy about that? I knew that when we got back Tristan and I would have to tell Logan that we were together, but we would deal with that then. But for now I was happy. I leaned back against Tris and got comfortable for the rest of the flight. It was going to be a great two weeks.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Last night there was a review that was left that kind of disturbed me so let me clarify something. If you don't like something that I post then don't read it. My usual readers have been following this since the beginning. This is the third story in my Rogan Saga. If you have not read the first two then this story probably will not make much sense. Thanks. (Rant over)

Okay, here's Chapter two. Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. As always, don't forget to read review and favorite.

Chapter 2: Two weeks later

Rory POV

The trip to Australia was amazing. We ended up staying at Finn's family home in Sydney. Tris and I spent a lot of time at the beach. On the flight back home, I realized that we were flying back to reality. I knew that I had to tell my family that Tristan and I were together and we had to tell Logan. I didn't want him reading about it in the paper. No matter how bad things ended between us, he didn't deserve that. When our plane landed in New York, we all headed home except for me and Tris. We headed to my apartment. I stopped at the front desk in the lobby to get my mail. They were holding all of it for me. As Tris and I made our way up to my apartment, I flipped through my mail. I saw that I had an invitation from Grandma Francine. I quickly opened it and read it. "I cannot believe that she is doing this to me." I said.

"What's wrong babe?" Tris asked.

"My grandmother is having a party this weekend." I said showing him the invitation as the elevator stopped on my floor. We stepped off and continued toward my apartment. I unlocked the door and went in. Tris followed me, shutting it behind him.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It means that I have three days to get a dress. I'm calling her." I said, picking up my landline and calling Grandma Francine.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Grandma, it's Rory." I said, walking to the kitchen to start coffee.

"Rory dear. How was your trip?" She asked.

"It was great Grandma. Umm, I just saw the invitation."

"Oh. Rory dear. No need to worry. I order you a dress and it was delivered today."

"Oh well, thanks Grandma. I'm gonna bring a friend with me if that's alright." I said, looking at Tris who smiled.

"A friend or a date?" Grandma asked.

"I'll see you Saturday, Grandma." I said and hung up.

"See? No problem."

"Honey, it's a tux party." I said as Tris walked up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You better be glad I love you."

"I love you too. Umm, I have to tell you something." He raised an eyebrow. "Logan's gonna be here at 7. Before I left I found some of his stuff and he's coming to get it."

"Oh ok."

"If you don't wanna be here, I understand. But with Grandma's party on Saturday, I need to tell him since he'll probably be there." I said. "Coffee?" He nodded. I fixed us both a cup of coffee.

I handed him his. "I think that I'll let you talk to him. He'll probably call me and yell but whatever." Tris said. I should probably go talk to my Dad anyway.

I nodded. He kissed my forehead. "Call you later." I said.

After Tris left, I went over to the hall closet and grabbed the box of Logan's stuff out. I sat it by the front door. I decided to sit down on my couch with a cup of coffee and wait for him.

At 6:55, there was a knock at my door. I got up to open the door. "Hi Logan."

"Hey Ace." He said.

"Come in." I said. I shut the door behind him and went back to my spot back on the couch. "There's a fresh pot in the kitchen if you want some." I said.

"No thanks. I can't stay long." He said and I nodded. "I'm assuming that you're going to your Grandma's party?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. I've been gone. So, Grandma had me a dress delivered to her house for the party. I kind of wanted to talk to you about that. I wanted you to hear it from me." He nodded. "I'm seeing someone." I said.

"Anybody I know?"

Logan POV

I really hoped that she wasn't about to tell me that she and Finn were together. "Actually, yes." She said. "His name is Tristan." I looked up at her _. No._ "I believe you call him Cuz."

"Rory, I can explain."

"Explain what Logan! That you knew that I went to high school with him. Or that you didn't want me to know that the two of you were related. Which is it?" Rory said. By this point, she was standing up and pacing around her living room.

"It wasn't even like that. When I realized that you were the one that he had been in love with in high school…I didn't want to take a chance in losing you. Ror, those couple of days before the wedding I was completely paranoid. I was so afraid that he was going to call the apartment and try and convince you to not marry me. What was I supposed to do?" I said.

"You were supposed to be honest with me. You were supposed to be faithful to me. It wasn't supposed to be like this Logan. We weren't supposed to be divorced after a year of being married. I mean what do you want me to say?" She said.

 _What I really wanted her to say was that she regretted the divorce and that she was willing to give me one last chance, but I knew that it was a long shot._ "Is Tristan going with you to the party?" I asked her.

"Yeah he is. He's also been with me for the last two weeks." She said.

 _You've got to be kidding me. He went to Australia with them? God and Colin couldn't even call me and tell me. Some friends I have._ "I gotta go. I have an early meeting in the morning." I said and Rory nodded. "I know my way out." I said, grabbing the box by the front door, slamming the door behind me as I left.

When I left Rory's, I went straight to Tristan's. He had lied to me. In fact, everyone had lied to me. Everyone had gone with Rory to Australia. When I got to Tristan's, I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. It didn't take long for him to open the door. "Logan." He said.

I pointed my finger at him. "You lied to me." I said.

"I can explain." I walked into his apartment and he shut the door.

"Start talking." I said.

"I didn't tell you that I was going with Rory because I didn't know how things were going to happen. I didn't know if she was going to give me a chance. Look man, your my family but you also know how long I've been in love with her. If she was willing to give me a chance I wasn't about to pass that up. You understand right?" Tristan said.

I walked over to his couch and sat down. He came over with a bottle of Scotch and two glasses. He poured each of us some. "Yeah, man. I get it. Just don't hurt her like I did. It's one of the biggest mistakes that I made." I said.

"I won't man. You gotta remember…I've loved her since I was sixteen."

"Good point."

Rory POV

After Logan left, I took a shower and put on my Yale sweats and curled up on my couch with a glass of wine. I decided that it was time for me to call my parents and tell them what was going on. I decided to call Mom first. She would be mad if she found out that Dad knew before she did. I grabbed the landline and dialed Mom's number. "Hi sweets. Finally make it home?" She said when she answered.

"Actually, I got home a few hours ago. I've been dealing with some stuff." I said.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

"Grandma Francine is having a party Saturday and I just found out…." I said continuing to tell her about my conversation with Grandma. "But that wasn't the only reason that I called."

"What's on your mind?"

"Do you remember Tristan?" I asked.

"You mean Spawn of Satan? Sure. What about him?" Mom said.

"He's Logan's cousin."

"I guess we now know where he learned his playboy ways."

I couldn't help but laugh at Mom's comment. "Any way, we met for drinks before my trip. Well one thing led to another and the next thing I knew he was on the plane with us to Australia."

"Seriously? He just dropped whatever he had planned for two weeks and hopped on a plane with you?"

"Yeah, crazy right?"

"Definitely."

"So, the five of us are on this 21-hour flight, which gave me and Tristan the opportunity to catch up and you know what I realized Mom?" I said.

"What's that, kid?"

"That I've been in love with him for a long time."

"You guys together, now?" She asked.

I looked up when I saw my front door open and Tristan walk through. "Yeah Mom we are. And I couldn't be happier."

"Well, then I can't wait to get to know him."

"Me neither. I thought that we might come down Saturday before Grandma's party for lunch if you're not busy." I said.

Tristan takes his bag and put in my room and was now joining me on the couch. "Sounds good kid. Maybe you should invite your Dad and Laura. Ooh did he tell you that he and Laura finally set a date for the wedding?"

"Yeah he did. Oh, hey did you know that Tristan's uncle and Dad used to be best friends?" I asked.

"Really? Small world." Mom said.

"No Mom, that's Hartford."

Tristan POV

After Logan left my apartment, I decided to call my Dad before I headed back over to Rory's. "Hello." He said when he answered.

"Hey Dad." I said.

"Tristan, where have you been? You haven't gone off grid like this since Logan and Rory got married." Dad said.

"Actually, that's why I'm calling. You know they got divorced right?"

"Of course, Shira called and told your mother. Something about she was grateful that the marriage only lasted a year and that he didn't have kids with her." Dad told me. I just rolled my eyes because other than Honor the whole Huntzberger family were complete idiots.

"Dad, I just spent the last two weeks with her in Australia. We're together now." I told him.

" You hopped on a plane and follow a girl to Australia? You tell Logan?" He asked.

"Yeah. He wasn't exactly thrilled but Dad, he also knows how long I've been in love with her." I said. "I think that you're going to like her, Dad."

"I'm sure that I will. We'll have to have dinner one night. The three of us." He said.

"What about Mom?"

"Your mother has gone to Paris to spend some time with your sister." He told me.

"Why is Lizzy in Paris to begin with?" I asked.

"Fashion school. Anyway, she called your mother to get her to send her sketch books and the next thing that I know…your mother is booking a flight to Paris."

"Wow. Okay. Well, I'll talk to Rory and see when she wants to have dinner."

"Sounds good son."

After hanging up with my Dad, I packed a bag with some stuff to leave at Rory's. I grabbed my bag and headed back over there. When I walked in, she was talking to her Mom. I walked into her room and sat my bag in front of the closet. When I walked back out it sounded like she was finishing up the conversation. Once she was off the phone, we talked a little bit. I told her about my visit from Logan and my conversation with my Dad. We decided to have dinner with him Friday night, and then that way we could stay at my parents' house in Hartford.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay guys! Here's Chapter 3. I feel like a lot happened in this chapter but I also think that this is my favorite chapter so far. I hope that you guys like it too. This story just keeps flowing. I hope that you guys are enjoying this story. Don't forget read, review and favorite.

Chapter 3

Rory POV

The next morning, when my alarm went off I got up and went about my normal routine. Tristan didn't have to get up as early as I did, so I left for work leaving him asleep. I had stopped at my normal coffee shop to get a cup of coffee on my way to work when, my cell started ringing. I pulled it out of my purse and saw that Honor was calling me. I quickly answered it. "Hey girly, what's up?" I said.

"Logan called me late last night." She said.

I paid for my coffee. "I'm sorry Honor." I said. I continued toward my office building.

"He said that you and Tris are together?" She asked me.

"Yeah we are. I can tell you the whole story if you wanna meet for lunch today?" I asked.

"Sure thing. You wanna meet at that Deli around the corner from your office?" She asked.

"Sounds good." I said.

When I hung up the phone with Honor, I realized that this was going to be a busy week. When I walked into my office, Michelle brought in a copy of today's newspaper, a cup of coffee and my messages. "Welcome back, Rory." Michelle said.

"Thanks Michelle, it was definitely a much needed vacation." I said.

"Mitchum Huntzberger has already called three times this morning for you." She said.

"Sorry about that. He's kinda impatient." I told her as I dialed Mitchum's number on my desk phone.

"Good morning Rory." Mitchum said when he answered.

"Mitchum, you know that I don't get to the office before 8:30, so when you realized that I wasn't at the office why didn't you call my cell?" I said.

"Oh Rory you know me too well. It wasn't an emergency. I just heard that you finally took a much needed vacation." Mitchum said.

"Yes, I did. And you were right. It was definitely needed." I said. My conversations with Mitchum were usually pretty short unless he was calling to ask for a favor. Ever since Logan had taken over at HPG, Mitchum had become a much more laid back person. He stayed on over at HPG to help Logan with the transition but once that was over, Logan asked him to stay on as a consultant. After talking to Mitchum, I spent most of the morning in meetings. I was in charge of Editing, so it was my job to make sure that every one in the editing department was staying on top of everything. My desk was the last stop before they went to the printers. Honor called me half an hour before we were supposed to meet for lunch to say that she had to cancel. I told her that it was fine and that I'd see her Saturday.

The afternoon seemed to pass quickly. I tried to get through as many articles as I could, but I just had so much work to catch up on. I called him to tell him that I was going to be working late. I was in the middle of proofreading an article when I heard a knock on my door. I looked up to see my Dad standing in my doorway. "Dad, hey. What'cha doing here?" I said.

He walked in and sat across from me. "I called your apartment some guy answered. I'm assuming that's Tristan?" He asked me and I nodded. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you and Tristan said that you were working late so you probably hadn't stopped for dinner yet." He said and handed me a bag of take-out.

I opened the bag and smelled. "Mmm. Smells good. So…" I said.

"Grandma said that your bringing a friend to the party Saturday."

I nodded taking a bite of my cheeseburger. "Yep. Tristan's coming with me."

"He's from Hartford?" Dad asked.

"Yep. We went to Chilton together…well, at least until he got sent to Military school."

"Ror! Your bringing Tristan Dugrey!" Dad seemed a little upset by this.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked, eating a couple of french fries. He didn't say anything. "Dad, look. I know that Tristan doesn't exactly have the best reputation but he's not the same person that he was when we were teenagers. Mom's willing to give him a chance, can't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Ror, he's related to the Huntzbergers." Dad said.

I glared at him. "Only by marriage. Tristan's mom and Shira are step-sisters." I said. We sat there for a few minutes in silence while I ate. When I finished eating, I looked at Dad. "I know that your trying to protect me from going through what I went through with Logan, but Dad, it's like I told Mom…I've loved Tristan since I was sixteen. It's actually Logan's fault that Tristan and I didn't get together before now." I said.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well, Logan found out that Tristan had been in love with me since high school…" I said as I told him the story about how Logan lied to me about Tristan being his cousin. Dad couldn't believe it. "Dad, all I'm asking is that you just give him a chance."

Dad sat there and then after a few minutes, he smiled at me. "For you kid. Anything."

After Dad left, I finished reading a few more articles before I finished up for the night and headed home. When I walked into my apartment, Tristan was sitting on the couch watching tv. I dropped my bags near the front door and went to sit by him on the couch. "Long day?"

"Yep. I didn't think that my desk would so piled up. It didn't exactly help that I spent half an hour on the phone with Mitchum this morning." I said.

"Why?"

"Well when he had his mild heart attack last year I was the one that the hospital called. It was right around the time that Logan was getting ready to take over at HPG. Mitchum actually lived with us for a while because Shira didn't give a rat's ass. Anyway, ever since Logan and I separated, Mitchum calls periodically to check in and see how I'm doing." I told Tris.

"That's definitely a different side of him that I've never seen."

"Yeah not many people have. Did you finalize the plans with your Dad for Friday?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's fine with us staying at the house. He said if we didn't want to stay in the main house that we could use the apartment above the garage. I used it some when I was home from college." Tris said.

"It's up to you. I don't care either way." I said. Tristan and I spent the rest of the night cuddle up on the couch watching tv.

The rest of the week seemed to pass pretty quickly. When Friday came, I only worked half a day so that I could get home and get my stuff packed for our trip to Hartford and Stars Hollow this weekend. I had just finished packing and sitting my bags by the front door when Tris came walking in. "Hey babe." I said and kissed him.

"Hey." He saw my bags and stared at me. "Do you think that you packed enough?" He asked.

I laughed. "Yeah but it's not all coming back. There's some stuff in there that I'm going to leave at Mom's for my Step-sister." I told him.

"Okay well I'm going to put these in the car." He said and I smiled.

Even though Tristan and I had only been together for three weeks I was so much happier than I had ever been with Logan. It also helped that my friends (including Honor) were okay with me and Tristan.

Tristan POV

I was putting Rory's bags in the back of my SUV when my cell started ringing. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that it was Finn calling. I answered it. "Hey man." I said.

"Hey. Are you guys gonna be in Hartford this weekend?" He asked.

"Yeah. We're having dinner with my Dad tonight. Lunch with Lorelai tomorrow and then Rory's Grandma is having a party tomorrow night and we're going. Why what's up?" I said.

"Colin and I have a problem that we could use your help with and we don't want to tell Steph or Rory." Finn said.

I had a bad feeling that this was going to involve Logan somehow. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Okay so Colin went over to Logan's last night to check on him since neither he nor I had talked to him since he got mad at us for not telling him that you came to Australia with us and that you and Rory were together. We tried to tell him that it wasn't our place to tell him who Rory was dating. Well that pissed him off even more." Finn was rambling like Rory at this point.

"Get to the point Finn. Rory's waiting for me upstairs." I told him.

"Right. Anyway, Colin went to check on him and he had drank himself into a stupor."

"That's nothing new. Remember when Rory gave him the divorce papers to sign. It took me and Colin four days to sober him up." I said.

"Yeah, but dude. It's bad this time…and I don't know if the three of us can handle it by ourselves."

"What're you thinking?" I asked.

"I think that we're gonna need help. And as much as I hate to say it…but I think that we might have to involve Rory and Steph. I think that they may be the only ones that can help him right now."

I looked at my watch. "I can be at your place in 45 minutes if I can get Rory in the car. You know that she's not going to be happy about this right?" I said. "I mean, she's already had one argument with him this week."

"Just get her here. We'll deal with it like we always do." Finn said and hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and made my way back upstairs to find Rory sitting on the couch. "We have to make pit stop on the way to my parents' house." I told her.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Come on, I'll tell you in the car." I said and she nodded. Rory locked up her apartment and we made our way back down to the car. Once we were on the road, I knew that I would have to tell her what was going on. I wasn't going to be like Logan and lie to her about what was going on. "So, while I was putting your bags in the car Finn called me. Apparently, Logan's is in pretty bad shape. Colin went to check on him last night because nobody had heard from him and found that he had drank himself into a stupor." I said. I looked over and Rory was shaking her head.

"How bad?" She asked.

"Finn said it's pretty bad. He thinks that you and Steph are the only ones that can pull him out of it." I said.

"Hopefully, it's not as bad as last time." She said.

I was confused. Had Finn and Colin told her about when she gave him the divorce papers? "Last time?" I asked.

"Yeah. Steph and I had been out shopping a week or two before the wedding and when we got back to the house we found Logan passed out on the couch. We assumed that it had something to do with work but we never found out." She said and I nodded. "It took me and Steph, throwing him in a cold shower and making him drink three pots of coffee to get him to sober up enough for us to make him go to bed and sleep it off." She said.

"Was it like that a lot?" I asked.

"A good bit yeah. It was worse in college. Valentine's day weekend before he graduated I found out that Mitchum had decided to send him to London for a year after graduation and then dragged him off to a board meeting. It was hard because, he hadn't even mentioned it. We were living together off campus at that time and when he came home he was completely trashed. His father had dropped him off in front of the building and he had walked over to the pub. So when he came home he didn't stop drinking. I had to call Colin and Finn to help me get him into bed so that he could sleep it off." She said.

Rory POV

When we got to Finn's, I bust through the door to find Colin, Finn and Steph sitting on the couch. They were staring at me. "How long?" I asked, staring at Colin.

"I don't know." Colin said. "I went to check on him and found him." All I could do was shake my head.

"I'm supposed to be done with this crap." I said.

"We know Ror. I'm sorry. We just didn't know what else to do." Finn said.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe that Logan was doing this to me again. "Alright lets go." I said and everyone followed me out of Finn's apartment. The five of us went over to Logan's and I started banging on the door. "LOGAN ELIAS HUNTZBERGER! I KNOW THAT YOUR IN THERE. OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!" I yelled. I turned around and Tristan looked terrified. I smiled at him. A minute or two later, Logan opened the door.

"What do you want, Rory?" He slurred.

"God! You smell like a bar." I said, pushing him out of the way. "Colin, Finn get him in the shower and cleaned up. Tris, start the coffee. Come on Steph, lets get started."

"You got it." Everyone said.

"I don't need you guys to take care of me. I'm a big boy." Logan said.

I quickly turned around from where I was standing and pushed Logan against the wall. "You listen to me. We may not be together anymore but I'll be damned if I'm going to sit by and let you drink yourself to death." I said. I think that by this point, I had everyone scared. Steph and Tris had never seen me like this before and it had been a while since Logan, Colin and Finn had seen me like this. "Clean yourself up, Logan. I don't want to see you like this and neither do your friends. And you sure as hell better not show up to my Grandmother's party like this tomorrow night." I said as Colin and Finn were practically dragging him up the stairs.

A/N: Okay guys that's chapter 3. Big shocker Logan begin drunk right? Okay so next chapter, Rory and Tristan are meeting the parents. Will Logan show up to the Hayden party sober or drunk? There might even be a surprise in store. Who knows? Anything can happen.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I feel that I need to explain a few things about this story that some may not realize. First, this story is the third in my four part series. If you haven't read the first two stories then I would do that before reading anymore of this story. Second, I know that there was I didn't write anything about the Australia, and I promise that I did it for a reason and that there will be flashbacks later on. Third, here's the big one…I know that the title says Rogan, and now here it is Rory's with Tristan. The only reason that I am still putting Rogan in the title is so that you guys know that it's all part of the same saga.

Now onto other things. Here's chapter 4. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, I worked hard on this on. Here's a warning though…Its kind of long.

As always read, review and favorite.

Chapter 4

Tristan POV

Rory was pretty scary the entire time that we were at Logan's. I had never seen her that way. But sure enough, Finn was right. Rory and Steph were the ticket. While Colin and Finn were getting Logan cleaned up, Rory and Steph went around the house with trash bags cleaning up liquor bottles and beer cans. Rory amazed me. Logan had treated her like crap for years and now even though they were divorced, here she was picking up the pieces like she always did. Rory had told me a little bit about how her relationship with Logan had been, but mostly I had heard stories from Finn about how no matter how bad it was, she always took him back and picked up the pieces.

When Logan came back down, I was in the kitchen fixing him a cup of coffee. He sat down at the table as I sat the cup down in front of him. "Thanks man." He said.

"You know, you have some really awesome friends." I said.

He took a drink of the coffee and nodded. "Yeah I know." He said.

"They called me. They thought that Rory and Steph were the only ones that could pull you out of this." I told him.

"Honestly, I don't know how I got to this point, man. I mean, in college everything seemed so simple. I had my friends, I had Rory. I mean, yeah I drank, I partied, and I had the LDB but…it seemed so easy."

I poured myself a cup of coffee and joined him. "College usually does." I said, taking a drink of my coffee. "You know, she didn't want to hurt you. I know that you can't see that right now but it's the truth. When we got back from Australia, the first thing she told me was that she wanted to tell you about us in person. She said that no matter how bad things ended between the two of you, that you deserved to hear it from her in person and not read it in the society pages." I said.

Rory POV

Steph was taking the bags of liquor bottles out to the trash with Colin and Finn while I headed to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and check on Logan. I was almost to the kitchen when I heard Logan and Tris talking. They were talking about me.

"Rory's great like that. She's always thinking of other people. That's one of the reasons that I fell in love with her. No matter how many times I would blow her off for Colin and Finn or some LDB event, it was like she always understood. Look I know that I wasn't exactly thrilled or even happy when you told me that she was the girl, but I know what it's like to love her…hell I still love her. But, something her Mom said once popped into my head the other day. Even though Rory and I loved each other…I'm starting to think that we weren't meant for each other. I'm beginning to think that I'm her Christopher and you're her Luke." Logan said.

Wow. Mom had said something to that effect to Logan?

"What does that even mean?" Tris asked.

"Christopher is Rory's Dad. He wasn't around much when Rory was growing up. Luke is Rory's step-dad and even before he was her step-dad, he was a big part of her life. What I'm saying, is that if Rory and I had stayed together and maybe even had kids, I would have eventually ended up like Christopher. I wouldn't have been around much." Logan said.

"The things we learn as we get older." Tris said.

I couldn't take it any longer. "Is there any coffee left or did you two drink it all?" I said as I walked into the once familiar kitchen.

"There's still some. Sit, I'll fix you a cup." Tris said.

"Thanks." I walked over to the table and sat down across from where Tris had been sitting, on the other side of Logan. I looked at him. "You wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"Not really. Look I appreciate you coming but you didn't have to." Logan said.

"Would you have cleaned up on your own? You haven't before." I said. I know that it sounded harsh, but it was the truth.

"Rory, don't start okay. Look, I'm trying to make peace with the fact that my ex-wife is now dating my cousin. Don't make it worse by talking about my drinking." Logan said, right as Tris brought me a cup of coffee.

Ok that's how it's gonna be. Fine. "Come on Tris, we're leaving." I said, getting up from the table and heading toward the front door. When we walked outside, everyone was standing around. I looked at Colin. "I'm done. He can sit there and have a calm conversation with Tris about me but as soon as I walk into the room, he wants to turn into a cold-hearted asshole. I'm done and I'm leaving. Tris and I are supposed to be getting ready for dinner with his dad right now." I said.

"Ror, I'm sorry. Finn and I probably should have checked on him more." Colin said.

"Colin, like Logan said, he's a big boy. He doesn't need any of us checking up on him again. He said it himself. I'll see you guys later." I said and walked to Tristan's SUV getting in on the passenger's side and waiting for him. I could feel a few tears running down my face. I had tried to help Logan today at the request of all of our friends and what happened…once again Logan treated me like crap and I end up crying. When Tris got in the car, he drove us over to his parents' house.

It was a very nice house. It looked pretty similar to my grandparents' house but maybe a little bit newer. When Tris pulled in the driveway, we were greeted by a middle-aged woman and Tris looked happy to see her. "Anna!" Tris said.

She hugged Tris. "Tristan. You look well. It's been a while since you've been home." She said.

"Yeah, I've been busy in the city and then I was out of the country for two weeks. Come meet my girlfriend." Tris said, as they walked towards me. "Ror, this Anna, our housekeeper but she's been with us for so long that she's more like family. Anna, this is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore-Hayden."

"It's nice to meet you Anna." I said.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Rory. Tristan's talked about you for years." Anna said.

I looked at Tris. "Years, huh?" I said, with a smile.

"Yeah well." Tris said smiling at me.

"Oh, your father called and said that he'd be a half an hour late. He said to make sure that you get to the restaurant on time so that you don't lose the table." Anna said, as we were getting our bags out of the car. "Now, let's get you two inside and settled so that you can get ready for dinner."

"Thanks Anna." Tris said. Anna helped us get our bags inside and upstairs to Tristan's childhood bedroom. Once we got everything in from the car, I took a look at Tris' bedroom…it was weird. It was like a time capsule. Tris walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You know, every time I stand in this room I feel like I'm fifteen again trying to avoid my father because of something stupid that I've done. And now standing here as an adult, I realize that everything that I did as an adult was just me trying to be like Logan and then when I thought that I'd never see you again because I was going to military school, that's when I realized that I wrong for ever trying to be like him."

I pulled Tris' letterman jacket off of the desk chair and held it. "Well I personally am glad that you turned out differently." I said.

"Me too or else I probably wouldn't have you in my arms right now." Tris said. "Now, we have to get ready or else we're going to be late."

I nodded, and Tris let go of me. I put the jacket back on the chair before I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a silver cocktail dress and my silver heels. I went into the bathroom to get dressed, put a little bit of make up on and tried to figure out something to do with my hair. I ended up braiding it to the side and pinning the loose hairs up with bobby pins. I didn't want Tris to see me until I was completely dressed. When I stepped out of the bathroom, all I heard was "Wow."

"Do I look okay? I want to make a good impression on your Dad." I said.

"Ror, you look incredible. And he's going to love you almost as much as I do." Tris said as he walked over to kiss me. He was wearing a blue suit. Almost identical to the one that he wore to the winter dance our sophomore year.

"Thanks. That suit looks good on you, it almost looks like the one that you wore to the winter dance sophomore year." I said.

He smiled at me. "Same jacket, new pants." He said. I slapped his chest. "Come on, we gotta go." I nodded and followed Tristan out of his room and back down to the car. It was a short ride to the restaurant. When we walked inside, Tristan gave the hostess his father's name and we were told that he had not arrived yet (which we knew). We were led to a table in the back of the restaurant. Tristan and I sat on one side of the table, leaving the other side for his dad. Tristan ordered drinks for us, Scotch for himself and a Martini for me. We waited for Tris' dad and just like Anna had said half an hour later, sure enough he arrived.

"So sorry, I'm late. I had a last-minute meeting." He said.

"It's okay Dad, you're here now. Dad, this is Rory; Rory this is my dad." Tris said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. DuGrey." I said.

"Please call me Alan, and it's nice to finally meet you Rory. Tristan's told me a lot about you over the years. Now of course, I've heard a few things through my sister-in-law, but I don't really care what she has to say. Do you?" Alan said.

I took a sip of my Martini. "Not particularly no. The first time that I met her, she told me that I wasn't good enough to marry into her family." I said.

"Was that before or after she found out that you were the double heiress?" Alan asked.

"Before obviously. Although, come to think of it…her opinion of me never changed." I said.

"Well, I will say this. My wife Alexandria is nothing like her sister, thank god. The only that matters to the both of us is that Tristan is happy. I believe you knew him pre-military school. Is that correct?" Alan asked right as the waitress arrived to take our order.

We gave the waitress our order and then once she had walked away I preceded to answer his question. "Yes, I did. Tristan and I didn't have the greatest start, but I like to think that even through all of the stupid pranks that he pulled leading up to military school, that when he left we were friends." I said, looking over at Tris and smiling. It made me feel good when he smiled back.

"That's very sweet, Ror and I couldn't agree more." Tris said, leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"You two are adorable. Now tell me about your parents, Rory." Alan said.

The rest of dinner went completely smooth. It was the complete opposite from when I met Mitchum and Shira. While we were finishing up dessert, I decided to see if Alan would be joining us at my grandmother's. "Will you be attending my grandmother's party tomorrow night, Alan?" I asked him.

"I will, Rory. But not for long. I've decided to go visit Tristan's sister in Paris for a couple of days before I have to go to Belgium. That's where Alexandria is right now." Alan said.

I looked at Tris. "You didn't mention that Lizzy was in Paris." I said.

"I didn't think that it was relevant." Tris said.

The ride back to Alan's house was quiet. I was full and tired. As I climbed the stairs up to Tristan's bedroom I began taking off my jewelry. It had been a long day and I was definitely ready for bed. "Hey Ror." I heard Tris say.

"Yeah?" I continued getting ready for bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah babe. I'm fine just tired. I guess it's all the hours that I've been working lately. I think that it's finally taken its toll on me."

"As long as you're sure babe."

I turned around and smiled at Tris. "I'm sure babe."

Tristan POV

The next morning, Rory and I slept in. My Dad had wanted us to join him for breakfast, but Rory was just so exhausted I couldn't make her get up. When I got up, I left Rory sleeping. She definitely needed it. I went downstairs to get a cup of coffee. When I walked into the dining room, Dad was still sitting there reading the paper. "Morning Dad." I said.

He looked up from his paper as I sat down beside him. He folded the paper and laid it on the table beside him. "Sleep well, son?" He asked.

"I did. Rory's still sleeping. She's been working a lot of hours since we got back from Australia." I told him.

"Well then, by all means let her rest." He said, taking a drink of his coffee. Anna walked in bringing me a cup and filling Dad's back up. I smiled at her. "She is definitely the opposite of what I expected after everything that Mitchum and Shira have said about her over the years."

"Since when do you listen to gossip?" I asked.

"I don't."

"Well, after everything that they put her through she wanted to make a good impression on you last night Dad." I told him.

"Well, she did Son. What does she do again?"

"She's the Chief editor at the New York Times and she's taking online classes for her Law Degree." I said.

"That's very impressive." He said, and I couldn't help but smile and nod.

I sat with Dad for a while before I went back upstairs to shower and get ready for lunch with Rory's Mom. After I got out of the shower, I woke Rory up. I told her that I had let her sleep as long as possible but if we were going to make lunch on time she needed to get up and get ready. She got up and pulled a pair of blue jeans out of her suitcase and Yale T-shirt out and put them on. An hour later, we were in the car headed to Stars Hollow. "Where are we meeting your Mom?" I asked.

"At my Step-dad's diner. Best food in town." She said.

"I have to admit, I'm kind of nervous."

Rory POV

"Why are you nervous?" I asked Tris. I still wasn't feeling well but I couldn't tell him.

"Because it's your Mom. I mean I'm sure she remembers what a jerk I was to you in high school." Tris said.

"Tris, she does but she and my Dad have agreed to give you the benefit of the doubt. Especially after I told them that you had changed. Their just worried. When I told them that you and Logan were cousins, they got worried. They just don't want to see a repeat of what I went through with Logan." I said.

We passed the Stars Hollow sign which meant that we were almost there. "I just want them to like me, Ror."

"And they will. It just may take some time. I'm more worried about your parents liking me then I am about mine liking you." I said. I saw Luke's and pointed to it, telling Tris to park over there. When Tris parked, and we got out of the car. He walked around to my side of the car, grabbing my hand and interlacing my fingers with his. I led him into Luke's and when I didn't see Mom, we sat at the counter. I didn't see Luke either. The only person that I saw was Cesar. "Hi Cesar." I said.

"Rory, hey. Luke is in the back." Cesar said, pouring me and Tris a cup of coffee.

"I'll be right back." I said, and Tris nodded. I walked towards the back to where Luke kept his inventory. "Hey Luke."

"Oh, hey Rory. Your mom said that you were coming by for lunch. She should be here soon." Luke said.

"Thanks Luke." I said, when I walked back in and joined Tris it didn't take long before Mom joined us. "Hey Mom."

She walked over and sat beside me. "Hi sweets." She said. She looked at Tris.

"Mom, this is Tristan; Tris this is my Mom. Call her Lorelai, never Mrs. Danes." I said.

"It's nice to finally meet you Lorelai. Rory talks about you all the time." Tris said.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name." Mom said.

Lunch with Mom was great. I think that she liked Tristan. I gave her the bag of stuff that I had for April. I found out that she was going to be at Grandma Francine's party tonight. Apparently, she wanted to see everyone's reaction when I introduced Tris. On the way back to Alan's house that afternoon, we swung by Grandma's house to pick up my dress. Tristan spent most of the afternoon on the phone.

I had just gotten out of the shower and was putting my makeup on when I noticed Tris standing in the doorway. He had a strange look on his face. I turned around and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just got an interesting phone call." He said.

"Tris, what's going on?" I asked.

"I just got a job offer."

"That's great babe. Congrats." I said.

I was about to turn around and finish putting my makeup on when I heard Tris say, "It's in Boston." He said.

"That's four hours away." I said.

"I know." He said.

I turned around and continued putting my makeup on. "Is it better than the job you have now?" I asked.

"It's better money."

"Maybe you should take it." I told him, putting the final touches on my makeup.

"Ror, if I take this job then it would take me away from you." He said.

I plugged my curling iron in so that it could be heating up and started sectioning my hair off. "Tris, it's a four-hour drive to Boston. And besides I trust you. I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. It's taken us too long to get to where we are Tris." I told him.

He nodded. He turned and walked back into the bedroom to finish getting ready. I started curling my hair. There were a lot of changes that were about to happen. Tris would end up taking this job offer because it was a good thing. But I had two pieces of news myself that I needed to tell him, I just didn't know how. And part of me wondered if I needed to wait to tell him one part of it until after he left for Boston. I wouldn't let him give up this job opportunity for me. Like I told him, it had taken us too long to get to where we were, nothing was going to ruin it for us.

A/N: Okay guys, there's that chapter. I hope that you guys enjoyed that chapter. Tristan's got a job offer in Boston…What do you think that Rory's hiding? Let me know in the reviews what you think Rory's hiding?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rory POV

When Tristan and I arrived at Grandma Francine's, it didn't take long before my entire family found us. They waved at us. We walked over and joined them. "Hello, everyone." I said.

"Rory, dear I was beginning to worry." Grandma Francine said.

"I'm here now, Grandma." I said with my best society smile. I noticed that they were all staring at Tristan. "I would like to introduce you all to Mr. Tristan DuGrey." I said and waiting for my families reactions.

"As in DuGrey and McCrea Law?" My father asked.

McCrea? Was it possible? Was Alan in business with Colin's dad? Was everyone keeping secrets from me again? "In a way sir. My father joined Andrew McCrea's firm a few years back but I actually work over at my grandfather's firm." Tristan told them.

"That's impressive." My father and Grandpa said.

"Thank you." Tristan said.

"Tristan, this is my father Christopher Hayden." I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hayden. Your law firm has an impeccable reputation." I said.

"Please, call me Chris. Mr. Hayden was my father. Have you met my mother, Francine Hayden, our gracious host tonight." Dad said.

Things seemed to be going well. After talking with my family for a while and making all of the appropriate introductions, Tristan and I made our way over to the bar where I saw Steph and Colin standing. "Steph, I love your dress tonight." I said. Colin and Tristin made their way out to the balcony with their drinks.

"Thanks Ror. Yours is gorgeous too." Steph said. "So, how'd it go with the family?" She asked me.

"Oh you know, the usual? Who's your family? What do they do? Where'd you graduate?" I told Steph.

"So, did you tell him yet?" Steph asked.

"Not yet. While we were getting ready he told me that he got a job offer in Boston. I decided to wait."

"Ror, you gotta tell him. It affects him too…you know."

"Yeah Steph I know." I said. "I just don't know how. When he told me about the job, I couldn't tell him because I could tell that he wants this job so bad. I mean, how do I tell him something like this. Especially when I wasn't even expecting it."

"I have no idea, sweetie. But I think that the longer that you wait, the harder that it's going to be." Steph said.

"I know and your right. I'm gonna go find him." I said and she pointed to the balcony. I walked out to the balcony and told Colin that Steph was looking for her. "Hey, can I talk to you?" I said.

"Sure thing babe. What's on your mind?" Tris said.

"Okay, first before I tell you anything you have to promise me that you will take that job in Boston. Tris, it's your dream job. Promise me." I said.

"I promise, because your right. It is my dream job." Tris said.

"Okay good. Now keep in mind that this is really hard for me to tell you. And I'm hoping that you'll be happy about what I'm about to tell you. I have two things to tell you." I said and Tris nodded. "Okay, so right before you and I reconnected, I applied for this job. I never thought that I'd get it but I did get it."

"That's awesome Ror."

"Thanks. The job's in Boston." I said.

"That's even better. Why wouldn't I be happy about that?" Tris said.

"There's more. Tris…." I started to say when we were interrupted by my mother.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden…you have a lot of explaining to do." She said. I turned and looked at her.

Stephanie POV

I was still standing at the bar when Colin came back in. "Has she told him yet?" Colin asked me.

"No not yet. She needs to though. Especially before somebody else finds out and tells him for her." I said.

"You mean somebody like Logan?"

"It's possible. You know how he is. Somehow he always finds things out. I can understand her being hesitant about it, because of everything that she went through with Logan; but surely she knows that Tristan isn't Logan. He would never make her choose." I said. I turned around to order another drink when I saw Lorelai standing there. "Hi, Lor." I said.

"You wanna tell me what's going on that seems to have my daughter in a hurry to introduce her boyfriend of three weeks to her entire family?" Lorelai asked.

"It's not really my place to say." I said.

"I don't really care who's place it is. I wanna know what's going on and I wanna know now."

"Okay. Fine, but only because you can be scary." I said.

Rory POV

"Mom, let's go into Grandpa's study and talk about this in private shall we?" I said.

"Ror, what's going on?" Tristan asked.

I guess that I couldn't avoid it anymore. "Okay. Mom, I applied for a job that I didn't think that I would get." I told her.

"That's awesome kid. Why wouldn't you tell me?" She asked me.

"Because it's in Boston. At a Law Firm." I said, surprising both Mom and Tristan.

"Rory! Why wouldn't you say anything? I mean I knew that you were taking classes online for your Law Degree per your grandmother but I didn't know that you were that far along to apply for jobs." Mom said.

"Yeah why wouldn't you mention this."

"Okay so my trip to Australia may have been more than just a vacation. Three days before we left for Australia, I may have actually graduated from New York Law and taken my boards." Mom and Tristan were both staring at me at this point. "When I took my boards, I was able to take them for all fifty states, meaning…"

"That you can practice in any state." Tristan said.

"Exactly." I said. "Anyway, Grandma wants me to work at a firm that's not ours for experience before I help Dad. So, I applied to a bunch of firms and this one firm in Boston sent me a letter telling me that they were impressed with my transcript and that they wanted a meeting. Now since I was unable to get to Boston, they did the interview via video conference. When they finally connected the dots of who I was they said that they'd be a fool not to hire me."

"Honey, that's true. Grandpa Straub was a very well respected man when it came to courtrooms." Mom said.

"Yeah, I know." I said. I turned to Tristan. "So, when you told me about your job offer, I knew that one way or another I had to convince you to take that job. At least that way if you did then we'd be in the same city. However, I realized that even if you decided not to take the job that you and I could find a way to make things work long distance, because unlike my relationship with Logan, I know that I can trust you and I hope that you trust me too." I said.

"I do, Ror." Tris said.

"There's more." I said. "Umm…I have a secret that me, Steph and Finn kept from Logan and Colin just recently found out."

"What is it?" Mom asked.

I walked over to a bench and sat down. "During the year that Logan was working in London, I found out that I was pregnant. I put the baby up for adoption because I guess deep down I knew that Logan was going to turn out to be just like Mitchum on the parent front." I said.

"That's why you tried to avoid grandma and coming home as much as possible." Mom said.

"Right." I took a deep breath. "The adoption lawyer that I went through, called me recently to tell me that the parents that adopted my daughter, died in a car crash and they wondered if I had reconsidered parenthood. So, when I move to Boston, I will be going to court and getting my rights back to my daughter. Here's the thing though. I'm not telling Logan." I said, looking up at Tristan.

"Rory…" Mom said.

Tristan stood there for a moment before he said anything. "Let me adopt her." He said.

Me and Mom both looked at him. "Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Rory, it could work. And Logan would never have to know. He would just assume that you and I had an affair after you found out about his." Tristan said.

"It wouldn't be the first time that he's thought that I had an affair." I said.

"Rory, you can't be serious?" Mom asked.

"I am Mom. Logan cannot know. He would end up destroying my daughter's life the way that Mitchum destroyed his." I said.

"Okay, fine. But I'm going to Boston with you." She said.

"Fine." I said.

"What's her name?" Tristan asked.

"Her name is Savannah Lorelai. And then once we finalized all of the paperwork her last name can be Gilmore-Hayden-DuGrey." I said.

"I like it." Mom said.

"Me too." Tris said smiling at me.

The next morning, Tris and I packed everything up and headed back to New York. I had already finished out my notice at the paper so now all I had to do was get everything ready for my trip to Boston. Tristan and I were going to Boston a few days early so that we could look at houses. It was a major bombshell that I had dropped on him but he surprised me at how open he was to it. I was sitting on the couch in my apartment, when there was a knock on the front door. I got up to answer it. I was surprised at who it was. "Ms. Williams. This is a surprise. I thought that we were meeting at your office next week." I said, opening the door so that she could come in.

"Rory hi. I know that we were supposed to but something came up. I have all of the paperwork with me. Is there any chance that your boyfriend could come meet us?" Ms. Williams asked.

"Let me call him. Would you care for a cup of coffee?" I asked.

"That would be nice. Thank you." She said.

I went into the kitchen to fix coffee and call Tris. He said that he would be there within the next thirty minutes. While I was waiting on the coffee, I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make Ms. Williams come all the way to New York to see me. I put coffee for the three of us on a tray with sugar and creamer and carried it back into the living room and sat it on the coffee table. "He's on his way. He was coming from the other side of town but it shouldn't take him too long this time of day." I said.

"That's good. Now I know that your probably wondering whats going on?" She said and I nodded. "Savannah has been getting picked on at the group home and she called me crying. I spoke to the judge and he has agreed to give you temporary custody until the hearing next week. I went ahead and brought the adoption paperwork so that way I can be getting that pushed through. Once all of the paperwork is finalized it will show you as the mother and your boyfriend as the father." Ms. Williams said.

"Thank you so much for doing all of this and understanding my situation." Just then Tris walked through the door. "Ms. Williams, this is my boyfriend, Tristan DuGrey." I said.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Tris said.

"Same to you." She pulled the stack of papers out of her briefcase. Once all of the paperwork had been filled out and signed she turned to us. "Now, there's something that you should know before I have my assistant bring Savannah up," we nodded, "I have not mentioned anything to her about who her biological father really is. I told her that the two of you were her biological parents."

"Once again thank you so much." I said and smiled.

Ms. Williams smiled and then pulled her cell phone out of her briefcase. She dialed a number (who I assumed to be her assistant) and said to bring Savannah up. A few minutes later there was a knock. I sat frozen. I was about to see my daughter for the first time in four years. Ms. Williams got up and opened the door. I sat there holding Tristan's hand. In walked this little girl. She had dark blond hair and brown eyes. She was beautiful. Mom will probably say that she looks like me with lighter hair. "Savannah, these are your parents. This is Rory and Tristan." Ms. Williams said. She squat down to get eye level with the little girl. "Now, you know that if you have any problems you can call me and I will see you next week when you all come to Boston, okay?"

Savannah hugged Ms. Williams and told her thank you.

This was a new start. Me, Tristan and my daughter…Savannah.

A/N: And there you go. Did anybody see that coming? Hope that you guys enjoyed that. Catch you next time. Don't forget to read, review and favorite.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rory POV

After Ms. Williams left, I stood up from my spot on the couch and approached my daughter. I got down on the floor and sat on my knees. "Hi Savannah." I said.

"Are you my real mommy?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah sweetie. And that's your daddy." I said, pointing to Tristan.

She jumped into my arms and snuggled into my neck. "Thank you for finding me." She said.

That night, Tristan and I were laying in bed, as I thought about what Savannah had said. She had thanked us for finding her. What did that mean? It took a while before I was able to fall asleep that night. The next morning, I woke up to my alarm as normal. Even though I didn't have to go work at the paper that day, I still had things that I had to accomplish before our trip to Boston next week. Tristan was working so it would just be me and Savannah today. I decided that after breakfast, Savannah and I would take a trip to Stars Hollow. Right as I was finishing my second cup of coffee, Savannah came walking down the hallway. "Good morning sweetie." I said.

"Hi mommy." She said, surprising me.

"Are you hungry baby?" I asked her.

"Sure. What do you have?" She asked me.

"Not much really. But we can go to the store later. I thought you might want to go meet your grandparents today?" I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just want you to remember something though. Your grandma is the only one that knows about you and she just recently found out about you, okay?" I told her.

"Okay. Well, let's get dressed and then we can stop and get some donuts on the way, okay?"

"Sure mommy."

Tristan POV

I had left Rory's way before she and Savannah had gotten up so that I could go by my apartment and change for work. I was sitting in my office when my grandfather walked in. "Tristan." He said.

"Morning, Grandad." I said.

"My assistant said that you wanted to see me."

He walked over and sat in the chair in front on my desk. "I need to talk to you about me and Rory…" I said, telling him everything including about Savannah.

"Wow, that's a lot of responsibility. I can understand why would feel overwhelmed by all of this. Have you mentioned any of this to your parents yet?" He asked.

"Not yet. Their in Paris visiting Lizzy and then Dad was going to Belgium." I said.

"No worries, son. I'm sure that they would agree with me when I say that you have our support on this." Grandad said.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

Lorelai POV

I was sitting on my couch because I had taken the day off at the inn because of the morning sickness that I was having when my cell rang. I picked it up from beside me and saw that Rory was calling. "Hey kiddo what's up?" I said.

"Hey mom, are you at home?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. I took today off. Morning sickness sucks. I don't remember it being this bad with you kid." I said.

"I'm sorry Mom. Maybe I should just come another day."

"No no. It's okay. Come on by." I said.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Rory said and then hung up. Sure enough ten minutes later I heard Rory's car pull into the driveway.

Rory POV

When I pulled into Mom's driveway, I got out of my car and got Savannah out. "Is this where Grandma lives?" Savannah asked me.

"Yeah it is. Come on." I said, grabbing her hand and walking up the porch steps. When I opened the front door, I saw that Mom was sitting on the couch. "Hey Mom." I said, as we walked through, Savannah closely behind me.

"Hi sweets." She then noticed Savannah. "Oh, who's this?" She asked.

"Mom, I want you to meet Savannah. Savannah this is your grandma, Lorelai." I said.

"Hey that's my middle name." Savannah said.

I had started to notice that Savannah was really smart for her age. "Yep. And it's mine and Grandma's first name. You come from a long line of Lorelai's." I told her. Mom grabbed the tv remote and turned some cartoons and for Savannah and pointed for me to follow her into the kitchen. "Sweetie, Grandma and I will just be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Okay, mommy." She said.

I walked into the kitchen to see Mom pouring two cups of coffee. "Mom, should you really be drinking coffee while you're pregnant?" I asked.

"I'm not drinking it, I smell it." She said, cause that was totally normal.

We sat down at the table so that I could tell her everything. "So, what's going on? I didn't think that you were getting Savannah until you went to Boston next week."

"The case worker showed up last night, apparently she was being picked on at the group home that she was staying at. So, the case worker got the judge to grant me and Tris temporary custody until the hearing next week." I said.

"That's good, right?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, it is. But Mom she surprised me last night. She looked at me and she said, 'are you my real mommy', it just completely shocked me. I mean, in the last 24 hours she has adjusted so well." I said, taking a drink of my coffee. "It's like she's always been there."

"Ror, honey. She's your daughter, even though she has been with you, you still have the bond with her from when you were pregnant with her." Mom said.

I took a drink of my coffee. "Your right, mom."

That afternoon, after Savannah and I left Mom's we headed back to New York and went to the grocery store. Savannah told me some of the things that she liked to eat. After we left the grocery store, we took the groceries back to the apartment and put them up. I decided that we needed to make the spare room feel more like Savannah's room. (Tristan and I had decided that when we moved to Boston that we were going to move in together. It didn't make sense to do it beforehand since Tristan had a lot of furniture that we were planning on taking to Boston. Most of my furniture was going to stay in my New York for when we were in town.) So after an afternoon of shopping for things for Savannah we headed back to the apartment. The doorman helped us get everything up to the apartment. I was in the kitchen and Savannah was in her room playing with her new toys when my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Tristan. I quickly answered it before it went to voicemail. "Hi babe." I said, when I answered.

"Hey. How's things going with Savannah?" He asked.

"Pretty good. She seems to be adjusting well. We went to see Mom this morning, then this afternoon we went to the grocery store and we went shopping. I decided that the guest room was no longer a guest room, which Finn will be disappointed about, but it was now her room." I told Tristan as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"That's understandable." He said.

I sat down at the breakfast bar to drink my coffee. "So, after grocery shopping we went to this children's department store. It was really nice. She picked out this princess bed that she liked with a matching dresser and toy box. Then we found her some clothes. Mostly casual but some nice dresses too, for Friday night dinners and parties. That sort of thing."

"That awesome Ror. I'm assuming that you got her some toys too?" Tris asked.

"Of Tris. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't buy my daughter some toys?" I said smiling.

"Sounds like you two had a pretty good day. Want me to pick up something for dinner?" He asked.

"Sure. You wanna pick up cheeseburgers from that diner that we like?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in a little bit."

Rory (voice-over)

Mom had agreed to tell the family for me about Savannah so that when we all showed up for Friday night dinner, then nobody would be surprised. Friday night dinner this week would definitely be interesting. Grandma Emily called me on Wednesday to tell me that Dad, Laura and Grandma Francine would be joining us Friday Night as well. She said at least this way the whole family could meet her all at once. She also told me that she expected to see Tristan at dinner Friday. I was kind of worried that she wanted Tristan there. By the time that Thursday came around, I was beginning to think that she was up to something…She usually was.

A/N: Hey guys! Hope that everyone had a good Halloween. So there's chapter 6. This chapter for me was very slow moving. I had to stop working on it a couple different times because I had trouble writing it. So I hope that everyone likes it. Next chapter, Steph, Colin and Finn come over to meet Savannah and Friday night dinner. As always, Read, Review and Favorite.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rory POV

It was Friday. Savannah and I had spent the day at the spa. I thought that she needed a little pampering since their would be a lot of people that she would be meeting tonight. When we were done at spa, we headed back to the apartment to start loading up the car. Tristan's dad had agreed to let us stay the house for that night since the next morning we were getting up and heading to Boston. I told Savannah that we would get dressed for dinner when we got to Grandpa's. She just smiled and nodded.

When we got to Alan's house, we were surprised to see that he was back from Belgium. We walked into the house. "Hello? We're here." I said when we walked in, Savannah closely behind me. Just then we saw Alan come walking down the hall.

"I was beginning to wonder when you all would get here." Alan said, noticing Savannah behind me. "Would this be my granddaughter, that is shyly hiding?"

"It is." Tris said. "Dad meet Savannah. Savannah this is Grandpa Alan."

Alan kneeled down on the floor and held his hand out. "What do you say we go see if Anna has some ice cream? What do you think?" Alan asked.

Savannah looked up at me. "Sure why not?" I said. "Tris, why don't you take her?" I said.

Tris grabbed Savannah's hand and they took off toward the kitchen. I looked up at Alan. "She's beautiful Rory. Tristan filled me on everything." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me into the living room. "Now, I don't want you to worry about a thing. Tristan will be a hell of a better father than Logan. And your secret is safe with us." Alan said, walking over to his drink cart and pouring me a drink. He walked back over to the couch where I was standing and handed me the drink. I sat down on the couch and took a sip of the drink. "Honestly, when I told Alexandria about it all she was excited to be a grandmother although she wants to be call Nana." I laughed, which I needed. "And Lizzy bless her heart, she's excited to be an aunt." I took a sip of my drink. "Rory, we just want you to know that you have us to lean on and support you and Tristan through all of this. We wont let anything happen to that little girl and we most certainly will not let Logan come near her." Alan said.

I downed the rest of my drink. "Thank you Alan. That means so much to me. And please thank Alexandria for me." I said.

"You can thank her yourself, she should be down any minute." Alan said and I nodded. And as if on cue Alexandria came walking into the room.

"You must be Rory." She said and I nodded. "I do apologize for not being here the last time that you and Tristan visited." Alexandria said, walking over and sitting beside me in a chair.

"It's nice to finally meet you Alexandria." I said.

She smiled at me. "Now where is that son of mine and my granddaughter."

"They went to get ice cream in the kitchen so that Alan and I could talk." I said. "They should be back any second. Savannah eats pretty quickly." I said. A few minutes later, Tristan and Savannah came walking into the living room. "There they are." I said, smiling at my family. "Savannah, this is your Nana." I said.

"Hello Savannah." Alexandria said.

"Hi. Are you my daddy's mom?" Savannah asked. She had been very curious as to everyone's relationship to her.

"Yes, sweatheart." Alexandria said.

I looked at the time. "Oh snap. I'm sorry you guys but we have to get ready for dinner with my family. My grandma hates when we're late." I said, apologizing.

"No worries dear. Lizzy should be here when you get back." Alan said.

The three of us made our way upstairs to get ready for dinner. Tristan was wearing his usual, a suit and tie. I had chosen a strapless gold fitted dress with matching heels and a matching clutch. Savannah had picked out a gold and silver glittery dress and a pair of gold ballet slippers. Once we were all dressed we made our way back downstairs where Alexandria insisted on taking a family picture of us. After a couple of pictures we told her that we had to go.

When we arrived at Grandma's, I was surprised that Mom wasn't waiting for us outside. Normally she would have been. Tristan rang the doorbell and it didn't take long for the door to open. We were instructed that everyone was waiting in the living room for us. When we walked into the living room, everyone was staring at us. "Hi everyone." I said. I grabbed Savannah's hand and pulled her to my side. "Everyone, this is Savannah."

"hi." Savannah said quietly.

"Savannah, you already know you Grandma Lorelai and Grandpa Luke." I said pointing to Mom and Luke. She nodded and waved to them. I pointed to Grandma Emily next. "That's your Great-Grandma Emily but you can just call her Grandma Emily and beside her is your Great-Grandpa Richard but you can call him Grandpa Richard." I told her. I pointed to my dad next. "That's your Grandpa Chris and Grandma Laura. And finally we have your Great-Grandma Francine but you can call her Grandma Francine." I said.

Savannah smiled. "It's nice to meet you all." Savannah said. I gave her a little nudge and she walked over to sit with Mom and Luke.

There was an awkward silence. "I need a drink." I said, walking over to the drink cart. I fixed myself a martini. I downed the first one. And then I poured myself a second one. I turned around and faced Grandma Emily.

"Rory, why didn't you tell us any of this?" Grandma said.

"Mom." I said.

"Hey kiddo, let me show you around this place…its huge." Mom said and her and Savannah took off out of the room so that Mom could give her a tour.

"I mean no disrespect to anyone when I say this. But do you know what I feel like right now." I said. Everyone was quiet. "I feel like I did when I was sixteen. I feel like in a way we're repeating history." I said, walking over to the couch with my Martini and sitting down beside Luke and Tristan. "Here's the thing. When I was sixteen Francine and Straub made me feel like a burden. Let me make this very clear to everyone in this room. No one…and I mean no one will make my daughter feel that way. I do not want her to feel the way that I felt growing up. Savannah is not a mistake. I do not regret having her. However, I did what I did to protect Savannah from certain people. You know who those people are. I grabbed Tristan's hand. "Tristan's parents have agreed to help me…well us. It's really important that you-know-who doesn't find her. She knows nothing about him and they no nothing about her. And I want to keep it that way. Okay?" I said.

Everyone nodded. "Rory, I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant that we would have helped you from the very beginning…had you told us." Grandma Emily said.

"I know Grandma. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to be disappointed in me." I said, finishing off my Martini.

"Listen, kid. I know that I speak for your Mom, Luke, Laura and myself…we could never be disappointed in you." Dad said.

"Thanks Dad. She's a pretty awesome kid and I can't wait for you guys to get to know her." I said.

"And you guys are leaving for Boston in the morning?" Grandpa asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna spend tomorrow and Sunday looking at houses and then Monday morning we have to be at the courthouse for the hearing. The case worker already processed the paperwork so the hearing is really just a formality." I told them.

"I see. Do you have someone going with you to help with Savannah during the hearing?"

"Actually my sister is going with us." Tristan said. "My parents said that it would not only be beneficial to have someone during the hearing but also while we're house hunting."

I looked over at Tris. "I hadn't even thought of that." I said. A few minutes later, Mom and Savannah came back. "So Tris and I were talking and we think that it would be a good idea if we all spent Christmas at my house in The Hamptons." I said.

"Oh Rory, that's a wonderful idea." Laura said.

Savannah walked over and Tristan picked her up and sat her in his lap. The rest of the night seemed to go smoothly. Dad and Laura offered to babysit whenever we needed a break. Dad said Gigi would be excited about it. Said it would give her someone to play with. As we were leaving, Grandma pulled me aside.

"Rory, you don't think that he would come after her do you?" Grandma asked.

"Grandma I wouldn't put anything past him or his father. Hell Shira's been running her mouth about me for years to Alexandria. I don't trust the Huntzburgers. Why do you think that I've kept Mitchum close ever since he retired." I said.

"I understand. If you need anything, you call." Grandma said.

"Thanks Grandma." I said, and headed out to the car to find Tristan and Savannah in the car and ready to go. I hugged Mom and told her that I'd call her Monday after the hearing. We said goodbye and I got in the car and we headed back to Tristan's parents house.

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I have a lot going on in my life right now and writing is helping me cope with it. So I want to thank all of you who are reading and encouraging me to write it means a lot. I have been taking down some of my stories that I either A) need to edit or B) are gonna finish then post. We'll see. SO that's why there's some stories missing but don't worry they'll be back. I'm just really stuck on them.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! Hope that your enjoying the story. Thanks for all the reviews. I really enjoy reading them and it brightens my day to see what you guys think. So here's chapter 8. It's a short one but on the upside to a short chapter it means I might can get you guys another chapter today. But we'll see. Anyway, this chapter is the first part of their trip to Boston. Hope you guys enjoy it.

As always, read, review and favorite.

Chapter 8: The Trip to Boston

Tristan POV

The next morning, while Rory and Savannah were getting ready I started loading mine and Lizzy's stuff into the car. Once Rory and Savannah were dressed and ready to go, I loaded their stuff into the car. We said our goodbyes to my parents and then we headed out. By lunch time we were in Boston. We found a hotel so that Lizzy and Savannah could get situated before Rory and I headed out to start looking at houses. We were going to be in Boston for the next week, and Rory and I were on a mission to find a house before we headed back to Hartford. We told Lizzy that they weren't to leave the hotel without calling me or Rory first. We had been doing good so far about keeping the Huntzburgers away Savannah and we wanted to keep it that way. From time to time, Mitchum was known to check on a paper that he had in Boston although now it would be Logan checking on the papers (since he was now the head of HPG).

The first house the Rory and I looked at was pretty nice. She said that it reminded her of Stars Hollow. It was a 5 bedroom house, each bedroom with their own bathroom and then a half bathroom downstairs. It had a library which I knew that Rory would like, because she has so many books. But I also thought that she would like the space because she could use it for writing or even an office. There was a den which I knew that we wouldn't really use so I suggested that I could use it for an office. We kept looking around the house but I was pretty sure that Rory and I had already decided that this would be our new home. Our first home together. The real estate agent had walked outside to answer and phone call while Rory and I walked around the house. "What do you think, Ror?" I asked her.

She was quiet for a minute. "Honestly Tris, I love the house. I love the fact that it has a fenced in yard. It'll be a great play area for Savannah and it's big enough if we wanted to get a dog." She said. "And the house is plenty big."

"So, do we want to put in an offer or do we want to keep looking at other houses?" I asked.

"I think that we should put an offer in." She said.

"I think so too." We waited for the real estate agent to come back and then we told her that we wanted to put and offer in on the house. She gave us some paperwork to fill out and when we were done she said that she'd call us when she heard back from the homeowner. We asked about day care in the area and she gave us the names of a few in the area. Rory and I both realized that with the hours that we would be working that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea for us to have a live-in nanny. We decided that it was something that we would talk about with our families when we got back to Hartford.

When we got back to the hotel, I suggested to Rory that maybe she should take Savannah to the Franklin Park Zoo, that afternoon. She said that it sounded perfect. So she and Savannah got ready and they headed out. It worked out that they were going to the Zoo, because I needed to recruit my sister's help. Once Rory and Savannah left, Lizzy and I went to a diner around the corner so that I could talk to her.

"What's wrong with you? You look nervous?" She asked me.

"I need your help." I said.

"Okay. With what?"

"Okay, so I was able to talk to Rory's parents and I told them how much I loved Rory and that I have loved her since I was sixteen and that with me, her and Savannah becoming a family, that I wanted to marry her." I said.

"That's huge." She said.

"Yeah I know. SO, I asked them for permission to marry Rory."

"Aww…look at you trying to be romantic." Lizzy said, and I smiled. "So how can I help?"

"I need you to help me pick out a ring." I said.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Rory POV

Tristan had suggested that Savannah and I take a trip to the zoo. Honestly, I hadn't even thought of taking her to do something fun, while we were here, but as always Tris thought of everything. It was perfect. We stopped at this little diner near the zoo and ate before we went. We were finishing our lunch when I noticed that Savannah looked sad. "What's wrong, pumpkin?" I asked her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Well, Daddy thought that you might like to do something fun today." I said. "Would you?" I asked and she nodded. "Okay, well since hopefully Daddy and I found a house we decided that you and I should go to the zoo. Have you ever been?" She shook her head. "Well we're going to change that today?"

"Will it be like on TV? Will there be lots of animals?" Savannah asked.

"Sure will. Do you have a favorite animal?" I asked her.

"I like penguins." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, they always look like their wearing little suits." She said.

I laughed. She always managed to surprise me. For Savannah to be so little, she was so smart. I couldn't help but notice at times that she reminded me of myself. After lunch, Savannah and I headed over to the Zoo. She had so much fun. I wanted so much more for her than I had when I was a kid. Don't get me wrong, Mom raised me to be independent but it also would have been nice to do things like this.

I took so many pictures of Savannah at the zoo. I knew that Mom would want to see pictures. We even got someone to take a couple of the two of us. It was nice. When we were getting ready to leave the zoo, Savannah and I stopped at the gift shop. She wanted a souvenir from our trip. I tried to tell that we could come back anytime but it was almost like she didn't believe me.

When we left the zoo, Savannah and I went to a bakery. I was in desperate need for a coffee. I got a coffee and Savannah got a hot chocolate and a cupcake. It had been a nice afternoon. When we got back to the hotel, Tristan and Lizzy were no where to be found. So we spent the afternoon taking a nap cause we were tired from our trip to the zoo.

That night, the four of us went to dinner and then we walked around Boston for a while before heading back to the hotel for the night.

Sunday was a great day. We heard back from the real estate agent and found out that the homeowner had accepted our offer on the house. Tristan and I were now the proud owners of a house in Boston…together. I was starting to feel nervous about the hearing the next morning. Tris and I were sitting on the balcony of our hotel room. I guess that he could sense that I was nervous. "You okay, Ror?" He said.

"I guess I'm just worried about the hearing tomorrow." I said.

"Why? The case worker already filed the paperwork, right?" I nodded. "Okay then that just means that the hearing is just a formality."

I nodded. And he was right. "I know and your right. "But Tris, I just can't help but have this feeling that something bad is going to happen tomorrow."

Tris put his arm around me and pulled me close. "Ror, nothing bad is going to happen." He said.

"I hope your right." I said.

The next morning, the four of us got up and got ready to head to the courthouse. We stopped for coffee on the way to the courthouse. When we got to the courthouse, we found Ms. Williams and she went over with us about the hearing. She said that the judge would talk to us and make sure that I no plans to repeat my past and give up my daughter. She said then the judge would sign off on the adoption papers officially naming Tris as Savannah's father. The case worker said that Savannah wouldn't be allowed in the courtroom so Lizzy agreed to take her shopping. Tristan and I both followed Ms. Williams into the courtroom and waited for the hearing to start.

The hearing went just as smoothly as Ms. Williams said that it would. The judge had no problem signing off on Tristan adopting Savannah since Logan had never signed the original birth certificate. As we were walking out of the courthouse my cell rang. It was Steph. I quickly answered. "Hey girl. You have perfect timing we _just_ walked out of the courthouse."

"Ror. We have a major problem." Steph said. I froze where I was standing. I knew it. "Colin went to go see his Dad today and Logan was there. He knows about Savannah. I don't know how but he does."

Damn it. I knew that it wasn't going to be this easy. I knew that we weren't going to be able to get moved to Boston without him finding anything out. "We're heading back tonight. Call everyone. Mom, Dad, everyone including Tristan's parents. Tell them that we'll all meet at Tristan's parents house okay?" I said. "Steph, promise me that you can handle this?"

"I promise you Ror. I can handle this and we wont let anything happen."

"Thanks Steph." I said and hung up. I looked at Tris. "We have to go. I need coffee and Logan knows."

Tris and I got back to the hotel as fast as we could and got loaded up. We told Lizzy what was going on but I wasn't sure how I was going to explain any of this to Savannah. There was no way that she was ever going to understand. I spent the entire ride back to Hartford wondering how Logan could have even found out. And then I got to thinking. When Logan and I had first started dating, Mitchum had people watching us. He hired private detectives to follow me around. I wondered if Logan had been doing the same thing or if Mitchum was just up to his old tricks. One way or another I was going to find out. One way or another Logan would not get his hands on my daughter.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Logan POV

I was sitting in my office checking my email when Mitchum walked in and tossed a file on my desk. "What is this?" I asked. He wasn't even supposed to be here.

"Just open it." He said.

I opened the file folder to reveal a stack of pictures. The first picture was of Rory and a little girl. She look to be about 3 or 4 years old. She was adorable. She had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. I kept looking through the stack of pictures. At the bottom of the stack was a birth certificate. "Dad what is all of this?" I asked.

"Logan, look at the child's birth mother." He said. I scanned the birth certificate until I found where it had the birth mother listed. _Birth Mother: Lorelai L Gilmore III._ How was this possible. I looked for the child's date of birth. It was during the time that I was getting ready to come back from London. Was this child mine or had Rory cheated on me. There someone that I needed to talk to. Only problem was it was my Uncle Alan and I wasn't sure if he would tell me anything. I grabbed the file and walked out of my office.

Alan had merged his firm with Colin's dad's firm so I knew where to find him. I had Frank drive me over to the firm. When I walked in it didn't take long before his assistant showed me to his office. "Logan, it's good to see you son." Uncle Alan said.

"You took Uncle Alan. I was wondering if you could help me with something." I said.

"Well, I can try. What's on your mind?"

I handed him the file. "This was left on my desk this morning." I told him.

He opened the file and quickly flipped through the pages. "Logan, I can't give you any information." he said.

What? I was completely shocked by this. "What? How come?" I asked.

"Because Rory is my client. The only thing that I can tell you is that you might want to talk to her. Okay?"

"Yeah okay." I said, even though I didn't want to. And there would be no talking to Steph, Colin or Finn. They wouldn't tell me anything. I guess the only thing to do was to actually talk to Rory even though I didn't want to. After leaving Alan's office I headed back to work. I would call Rory and set up a time to talk to her when I got off work.

Rory POV

When we got back to Hartford, we headed straight for Tristan's parents house. That's where we were meeting everyone to discuss what to do about Logan. When we walked in, I could see everyone waiting for us in the living room. Lizzy told Savannah that she had a bunch of movies upstairs so they took off upstairs to watch a movie. Tristan and I walked into the living room and Tristan immediately walked over to the drink cart to fix me a strong drink. "Okay, so we all know that Logan now knows about Savannah, but the question is how? Any ideas?" I said.

"Ror, I might have an idea." Finn said.

Tristan handed me my drink. I took a drink of it. It was definitely strong. "What is it, Finny?" I asked.

"Okay, do we all remember Mitchum's private investigator?" He said. We nod. "Well, what if we could track him down?" Finn said.

"Finn, we're not even sure that he's the one that told Logan." Steph said.

"Here's a crazy idea" Mom started. "Why don't we just call Logan and ask him."

It was as if Mom could read minds. As soon as she finished my cell started ringing. I pulled it out of my back pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Logan. "It's him." I said.

"Answer it." Tris said.

I took a deep breath before I answered. "Hey Logan."

"Hey. So, weird thing happened. I'm sitting in my office this morning and my dad comes in and tosses a file on my desk. Now normally this wouldn't be anything new…except this time when I opened the file, it has pictures of you and a little girl." Logan says and I roll my eyes. "So, I start flipping through the pictures and at the very bottom of the stack is a birth certificate."

"What's your point Logan? I have things to do." I said.

"Rory."

"Logan."

"Who's the father? And why didn't I know about this?" He asked.

"Logan, you don't have to worry. She's not yours." I said.

"I swear Rory, if I find out that your lying to me…"

"Then what Logan? What are you going to do? If you don't believe me then you can call the Boston Courthouse."

"Why Boston?"

"Because that's where she was born. But you would know that had you paid attention to her birth certificate." I said, and hung up.

"Well?" Colin asked.

"It was Mitchum. He gave Logan a file with pictures of me and Savannah. At the back of the file was Savannah's birth certificate. I think that it's time that I paid Mitchum a visit." I said.

I started to walk out of the room, when Mom grabbed my arm. "Please be careful." Mom said.

"Always, Mom." I said and hugged her. Alan had his driver, drive me over to the Huntzberger mansion so that I could talk to Mitchum. Once I was inside, I found Mitchum sitting in his office.

I stood in the doorway and waited for him to look up. "Rory, this is a surprise." He said.

I walked in, shutting the door behind me and sat down across from him. "Is it? I mean surely once I found out what you did…you knew that I would come by." I said, pouring myself a glass of Mitchum's scotch.

"Rory…" He tried to say, but I interrupted him.

"I considered us friends, Mitchum. We had weekly talks…occasionally we would get lunch or coffee. SO what exactly did I do, for you to try and blackmail me. I mean, you obviously know that there's a reason that there wasn't a father listed on the birth certificate. And Mitchum…I'll be damned if I let _your_ family cause my daughter any hurt."

"Rory, it was never meant hurt you." Mitchum said.

"Then what was it?" I asked.

Mitchum let out a sigh. "It was meant to hurt Logan." He said and I felt confused.

"I'm confused. What do you mean it was meant to hurt Logan?" I asked, taking a drink of my drink.

"Rory, when I saw the pictures of your daughter, I could tell that she was Logan's. She looks like you but she has Logan's eyes. Reminds me of Honor when she was little. But I also know how protective you are. So, I did some research. I found out about the hearing in Boston. Rory, you and I have come a long way. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or your family. I did it, hoping that it would knock some sense into Logan." Mitchum said.

"Is he going to try and come after custody?" I asked.

"No, I don't believe he is. See after you left Boston today I was able to get a copy of her new birth certificate. The one that shows that Tristan is her father."

"So your actually helping me?" I asked.

"Of course. Logan is in no shape to be a father. You did the right thing Rory."

I stood up and sat my glass on his desk. "Thanks." I said, before turning to leave.

On the way back to Tristan's parent's house, I thought about everything that Mitchum had said. He really seemed legit about not wanting to hurt my family. He said that he understood about me hiding Savannah from Logan. I guess for the moment I didn't have to worry about Logan.

I guess that time would tell…

A/N: Hey guys! There's chapter 10. Okay so I know that everyone is waiting for the big drama scene with Logan and I promise you its coming just be patient. Just stick with me and wait for it. Thanks for all the reviews you guys, it means a lot.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Tristan POV

When Rory got back from her visit with Mitchum, she told us what he had said. I had a feeling that we weren't finished with Logan, but Rory always liked to believe the best in people. We ended up staying at my parents' house that night. We told everyone about the house that we had found in Boston. Our plan was to move in the next month since we were both getting ready to start our new jobs. Rory and I talked to my parents about getting a live-in nanny since our new work schedules were going to be hectic. My mother agreed to help us find one that we would be comfortable with.

The next morning, the three of us headed back to New York. We had a lot to get done to get ready to move. We had two weeks to get packed and then it would give us two weeks to get unpacked and settled into the new house. We decided to start with my apartment since I wouldn't be renewing my lease. Rory had talked to her building manager and he said that we could store my stuff in one of the storage units in the basement till we moved. We knew that all of my stuff was going to Boston, but Rory was trying to decide what she wanted to take from her apartment to Boston. The first thing that she did when we got back to her apartment in New York, was make a pot of coffee and start making a list. Rory loved her lists.

We were three days into the packing process when Rory's landline phone rang one afternoon, Rory quickly answered it.

Rory POV

"Hello?" I said.

"Rory, it's Alexandria. I hope that I'm not bothering you." She said.

I sat down in the desk chair. "Oh, Alexandria, no not at all. Tristan and I were just going through my books. What can I do for you?" I said.

"I found a young woman who has experience as a nanny. I was wondering if you had time to come down this week to talk to her?" She asked.

I thought about it for a minute. I was heading down to Stars Hollow tomorrow cause Savannah was going to stay the night with Mom and Luke so that Thursday and Friday, Tristan and I could spend all day packing. "Sure. I'm actually heading to Stars Hollow tomorrow to drop Savannah off with my Mom and Step-dad. I could come by before, that way if it works out then she can meet Savannah." I said.

"That sounds wonderful. Shall we say, one o'clock?" She asked.

"Sure." I said and hung up. I looked at Tristan.

"Was that my mother?" I nodded. "What did she want?"

"To tell me that she found us a possible nanny that she wants me to meet."

"Wow." He said.

"Yep." I said as I continued packing up my books.

That night for dinner, the three of us went to a little Italian restaurant. After dinner, we headed back to the apartment. Once Savannah was in bed, Tris and I snuggled up on the couch and watched a movie.

The next afternoon, Savannah and I loaded up in the car and headed to meet Alexandria in Hartford. We met with the nanny. I found out that her name was Crystal. She was an older lady. She had worked as a nanny for many years. In addition to being a nanny she would take care of the housekeeping and cooking. It sounded wonderful. I informed her that we were moving to Boston in two weeks. I asked her if that would be a problem and she said no. It was perfect. I told her that it was a live-in position but that she would have days off. She was happy to agree. I told her that we would see her before he headed to Boston so that she could meet Tris. After leaving Hartford, I headed to Stars Hollow to drop Savannah off with my Mom. When I pulled into Mom's driveway, she was sitting on the porch.

"There's my girls." Mom said.

"Hey mom." I said as I got Savannah out of the car. Savannah took off towards the porch to greet Mom. I grabbed Savannah's bag and walked up the porch.

"You look exhausted." Mom said.

"Yeah. We just came from seeing Alexandria. She found us a nanny." I said.

Mom nodded. "You sure about that kid?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Tris and I talked about it and we think that with how crazy our work schedules are going to be that it's the best thing right now." I told her.

"Okay…"

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"It's something. Just say it." I said.

"Well, I mean you weren't raised with nannies. I did everything. I just don't want you to turn into one of those women." Mom said.

"One of what women?" I asked.

"One of those Hartford wives." She said.

That's when it clicked. Mom was worried that I was going to turn into one of those women that let nannies raise her kids. "Mom, it's not forever. It's a temporary situation. Between Tris and I, we're about to start working 120 hours a week. We're doing what's necessary." I told her. "I gotta go." I said. I walked over to Savannah and kissed her forehead. "Bye sweetie. Daddy's gonna come get you when we get the apartment packed up okay?" I said.

"Okay mommy." She said.

I started walking back to my car. I couldn't believe this. Mom thought that I was going to turn into a Hartford Stepford Wife. What had gotten into her? Where did she think that it was okay for her to tell me how to handle my family? I needed to get back to New York.

Tristin POV

Rory had gone to meet my mom about the nanny and then drop Savannah off with her mom. I had set us up a nice romantic dinner in the apartment. I had candles and rose petals everywhere. I had dinner ready. I had gotten Italian food from Rory's favorite Italian restaurant in New York. I had the ring. Everything was ready. As long as everything went according to plan and she said yes, then Sunday everyone would meet us at the country club in Hartford and we would get married before going to Boston with our first load to the new house.

I was sitting on the couch when I heard Rory's keys in the lock on the front door. This was it…showtime.

Rory POV

The drive back to New York was exactly what I needed to calm down after my chat with Mom. The drive allowed me to calm down before I got back to the apartment.

When I opened the door to the apartment, I was surprised at what I saw. There were rose petals and candles everywhere. Tris was standing there in his suit and tie. "Tris…" I said walking into the apartment. I closed the door behind me. "What's going on?" I asked sitting my phone and my keys down and walking toward him.

"Come here." He said.

I closed the remaining distance between us and he grabbed my hands. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said.

"It's taken us a long time to get here. We almost had a chance fifteen years ago but then I got sent to military school. And then you married and divorced my cousin." He said.

"Not my proudest moment." I said, smiling.

He laughed. "But in the end, I found you. We had drinks and we reconnected. We spent two amazing weeks in Australia with your friends who have now become my friends." He said, and I could feel the tears building up. "You've let me be there for you through all of the craziness that has been going on. You let me adopt your daughter as my own, and I love her so much. The two of you are my whole world." That was it. The tears were flowing. "You gave me the chance that I never thought that you would. There's only one thing that would make me happier." He said.

"What's that?" I asked through the tears.

"Marry me. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden…marry me?" He said, opening the small box showing a beautiful ring.

The only thing that I could think to do was nod. "Yes, Tristin DuGrey I will marry you." I said. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto my finger. He picked me up and held me tight I leaned my head down and kissed him.

He sat me down. "I was worried." He said as we walked into the kitchen area and sat at the table.

"Why? Did you think that I'd say no?" I asked.

We started fixing our plates. "Not really. It's just that sometimes all of this feels like a dream." He said as I poured us each a glass of wine.

"Trust me, hon, I know that feeling all too well." I told him.

After dinner, Tris and I cleaned up and then sat on the couch to watch a movie. "So I had an idea." He said.

"Okay…"

"What if we get married before we go to Boston?" He asked me.

"You want to elope?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I may have it all planned out. The only thing you have to do is get a dress." He said.

"You planned an entire wedding before you even proposed?" I asked. He nodded. "Wow I said."

"Everything's set. Ceremony, venue, reception, guest list. Everything's done." Tris said.

I sat up and looked at him. "Your serious?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Absolutely. I have my suit. Lorelai got Savannah's dress. All you have to do is get yours and Steph is waiting for you to call her so that you guys can go shopping tomorrow. Colin and Finn are coming tomorrow to help me pack up the apartment." He said.

"You really have thought this out." I said.

"Yes, I have. Now pick up the phone and call Steph." He said.

"Ok." I said. I picked up the landline phone and dialed Steph's number.

"Hello." She said when she answered.

"Hi Steph." I said.

"So, are we going shopping?" Steph asked causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yeah Steph we are."

"I'll see you at 8." She said and hung up.

A/N: Hey guys! Hope that you enjoyed that chapter. I wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to update as much as I can until Friday. Friday morning, I am going to see my oral surgeon and I am having all of my teeth pulled and getting dentures. Therefore, once this happens, I will not be updating anything else until probably Tuesday since I will be in a lot of pain. Okay, next thing…I recently started watching the resident with Matt Czerchy and I have to say I thought that he looked good in a suit but him as a doctor…much better. And lets not forget Tanc Sade who was also in an episode. I love it. Can't wait til the new episodes come back January 14th.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rory POV

The next morning, I woke up to my alarm. I started the coffee pot before jumping in the shower. When I got out of the shower, I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. _I couldn't believe it. Tris and I were getting_ married _. He had done everything. It was completely different than the wedding planning that had happened when Logan and I got married._ After getting dressed, I walked into the kitchen where Tris handed me a travel mug of coffee. "You're up early." I said, taking a drink of my coffee.

"Well…the last time I checked…today you are going shopping with Steph, which means that somebody needs to be here to pack up the apartment and it all has to be done today." Tris said.

"Yeah well, Steph likes to be thorough when she's shopping. You know that." I said. I picked up the paper and flipped through it. "Umm…I had a thought."

Tris looked at me confused. "Okay what?"

"Logan's not coming to the wedding, is he?" I asked.

Tris walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me. He leaned down and kissed me. "No Ror. I did not invite Logan to the wedding. I wouldn't do that to you. I only invited our immediate family and our friends." Tris said. "Now, you better get going before Steph starts blowing your phone up."

I nodded. "I'm going." I said.

Tristin POV

After Rory left, I headed into Savannah's room with some boxes and started packing it up. An hour later, there was a knock at the door. I walked down the hallway and through the living room to the front door. I opened the door to find Colin and Finn standing there with a pizza. "You guys know that it's not lunchtime, right?" I said.

"Oh, he knows. He got it last night, but then he forgot to eat it." Colin said. The only thing that I could do was shake my head. The three of us walked into the living room. I sat on the couch. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about something that Rory said. I told her last night after I proposed, that I had everything planned out. Her reaction was almost like she didn't believe me. And then this morning she picked up the paper, stared at it for a minute and then asked me if I invited Logan to the wedding." I said.

"Wow. That's rough." Finn said, sitting in the chair and taking a slice of pizza out of the box.

"You don't think that Rory's gonna back out, do you?" Colin asked.

"No, I don't. I just think that in a way she's mentally reliving some this that she went through with Logan." I told them. "I think that me telling her that I had taken care of everything is making her think about all of the wedding plan details that she had to deal with when she and Logan were planning their wedding." I said.

"That makes sense." Colin said. "Between planning a wedding from California to dealing with Shira, Rory stayed pretty stressed out."

I nodded. "I know, that's why I'm trying to make _this_ wedding as simple and stress-free as possible." I told them. "I don't want her to have anything to worry about. Hell, if I could have picked out her dress, I would have done that for her too." I said.

They both laughed. "Oh yeah I can see it now. You shopping for a wedding dress."


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys! Okay so I am 7 chapters away from finishing this story. Then I have one story left in this Rogan saga. Who's excited and sad all at the same time. My oral surgery didn't work out right now. So you guys have me for the foreseeable future. I foresee having this story finished by the middle of next week if not then definitely by next weekend. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. There's a lot going on through the rest of this story. As always don't forget to read, review and favorite.

Reviews:

Jordana60: It's nice to see Matt in a different light. I think it's pretty kickass. It was nice to Tanc too. It was definitely different than his Australian persona. And you gotta love the Gilmore Girls references. Did you pick up on those?

Chapter 13

Rory POV

After spending all day with Steph shopping for my wedding dress, I finally found the perfect dress. Steph decided to take the dress home with her, so that Tris didn't see it. After shopping, Steph and I decided to grab dinner at the Thai restaurant that we both liked. Tris and Colin both hated Thai food so we rarely got to eat there. After dinner I headed home. Tomorrow was sure to be a big and exciting day. When I walked into the apartment, Tris wasn't in the living room. I walked back to our bedroom and the three of them (Tris, Colin and Finn) were in the bedroom packing it up. "You know, I expected you guys to have the entire apartment packed already." I said.

The three of them turned around and looked at me. "Well, you see what happened was…" Finn started to say.

"What he means is that he showed up with leftover pizza, ate it and then passed out." Tris said.

"That doesn't surprise me." I said.

"So, then me and Colin finished up Savannah's room and your study before we finally got him to wake up."

"Well he is a hard sleeper." Tris looked at me confused. "I've had to drag him out of Rich Man's Shoe completely wasted and passed out before." I told him. He nodded. "I'm going into the kitchen and pour myself a glass of wine while you three finish up in here." I said, before walking out and heading to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed the bottle of wine out of the fridge. I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and poured a glass. I stood there lost in my thoughts, drinking my glass. When that glass was finished, I poured another. I was standing there thinking about everything that Tristin and I had been through. We had been through so much. _He called me Mary on my first day of Chilton. He nearly got into a fight with Dean at the winter formal. PJ Harvey. Madeline's party. The kiss. Romeo and Juliet._ And that was just the memories at Chilton. That didn't even include the memories recently. Tris and I had come so far since that first day at Chilton.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of Tris saying my name. "Ror?" I heard him say.

I turned and looked at him. "Sorry, what?" I asked.

"I asked if you were okay. You looked spaced out." Tris said.

I took a drink of my wine. "I'm okay. I was just thinking." I told him.

Tris walked around the breakfast bar and wrapped his arms around me. "Anything in particular?" He asked me.

"I was just thinking about everything that we've been through since we met." I told him. I turned in his arms so that I was facing him. "I was thinking about the way that things were at Chilton, through the way that things have been since we reconnected. Tris, you willingly agreed to adopt my daughter, before you ever even met her." I said.

"And you wanna know why?" He asked.

I nodded. "I can't help but be a little bit curious." I said. Ever since Tris had agreed to adopt Savannah to help me keep Logan away from her.

Tris grabbed my hand and led me into the living room and to the couch. We sat down. "Ror, I told you that I've loved you since I was sixteen. What would it look like if I said that I loved you, but I couldn't love or accept your daughter?" He said. It was things like this that made me fall more in love with him every day. Tris lifted my hand and kissed it. "I told you that I wasn't going to risk losing you. Loving Savannah means loving more of you because by extension she is part of you. I told you that I wasn't going anywhere, and I meant it." By the time that he finished, I was crying. "Babe, why're you crying?"

I wiped the tears from my face. "I promise that these are happy tears." He looked at me confused. "I'm just crying because it seems like every day, I find new reasons to love you even more." I told him. He smiled at me. I wiped the tears from my face again. "When I first told you about Savannah, I was a little worried that you were going to leave. I was worried that it was going to be too much. I mean, I know that we tackled the issue of telling Logan about us. And…there's always going to be this fear in the back of my mind that Logan's going to end up realizing that Savannah is his, despite what Mitchum said. Not to mention the fact that there is possibly a chance that he's going to realize that he massively screwed up our marriage but, yet he wants another chance. I never know. But one thing that I do know is that I love you and my life is me, you, and Savannah." I said, wiping a few more tears. "And that's enough for me." I finished.

Tris looked at me and smiled. He kissed my forehead. "Grab your wine and go take a bubble bath and relax. Me and the guys will finish packing." He said.

I leaned forward and kissed him. "That's sounds amazing." I said standing up. "You'll come get me when they leave."

"Yeah I will." He said.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed my bottle of wine, my glass and headed to the bathroom.

Tristin POV

After sending Rory to go take a bubble bath and relax, I grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge and headed back to the bedroom to check on the progress. When I walk in Finn, was packing up everything that was on top of the dresser and Colin was working on the closet. "How is she?" Colin asked.

"I think she's okay. I made her go take a bubble bath though. She was going on about how she has this fear in the back of her mind that at some point Logan's gonna come after Savannah despite what Mitchum says." I told them.

"I can't blame her. I mean, it's Logan. For years, every time that they would break up, he would try and get her back. I mean there's no telling what he's got going on in his head." Colin said.

"Do you think that he'd still try and get her back?" I asked.

"Honestly?" Colin asked me. I nodded. "It's possible. I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no. I am saying that Steph went to check on him and he was mumbling something about that was supposed to be him. I can only assume that once he found out about Savannah, that he realized that it should have been him and Rory instead of you and Rory." Colin said.

"Yeah, I can see that. I won't put Rory through seeing him again though." I said.

"Don't you think that it should be my decision?" We all turned and looked to see Rory standing in the doorway to the bedroom. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves." She said.

She shook her head and turned and walked away. "You think she's mad?" Finn asked.

Then we heard the front door slam. "Yeah, she's mad." I said.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rory POV

When I walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind me, I headed to my car. I had to get out of there. They were just standing there talking about me…like I didn't matter. I drove over to Steph and Colin's. I had a key to their house and they had a key to mine. When I walked into Steph's house, I started looking for her. "Steph!" I yelled.

"Kitchen!" She yelled back. I walked through her front hallway and down to the kitchen. "Hey, what're you doing here? I figured you'd be ordering the guys around." She said.

"That was supposed to be the plan. However, Tris sent me and a bottle of wine to go take a bubble bath."

"Sweet."

I laughed. "Yeah. But when I came out of the bathroom, the three of them were standing in my bedroom talking about how Logan might decide to try and get me back." I told her.

"They didn't." She said, grabbing a bottle of wine and pouring us each a glass.

"They did." I said, grabbing the glass from her and sitting at her breakfast bar. "I had to get out of there." I said.

"I can completely understand." She said, taking a drink. "So, what now? What're you going to do?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know Steph. I mean, don't get me wrong…I loved Logan for a long time. And now I love Tris. I just…"

"Can't help but love them both at the same time?" She asked me.

"Is that even possible?" I asked.

I took a drink of my wine. "Yeah, I mean of course it is. But you gotta ask yourself…is there still a future with Logan?" She said.

"How do I even begin to answer that?"

"Maybe it's not a how but a who?" She said, not completely making sense.

I knew exactly what Steph was talking about. I needed to talk to Logan. I needed to be sure of what my feelings were before I married Tristan. I had to be sure of everything.

Tristin POV

After Rory left, I tried calling her cell. Every time I did, it would go straight to voicemail. _Where was she?_ "Guys, she's still not answering." I said.

"There's only two other people that she would go to when she's upset. Steph and Lorelai." Colin said.

He was right. I quickly called Steph. "Hello." She said when she answered.

"Steph, have you seen Rory?" I quickly asked her.

"Hmm…I don't think I have. Did you do something stupid?"

"Steph, where is she?"

"Dunno. She came by we talked, drank a glass of wine and then she left." Steph said. "I don't know where she went."

"Okay thanks."

"And Tris…"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Colin he can stay with you or Finn as a consequence for being stupid." Steph said.

"Will do." I said and hung up. I looked at Colin. "Steph said don't come home. Consequence for you being stupid." I told him.

"Damn it. Thanks a lot." He said.

 _Rory wouldn't have gone to Stars Hollow, would she? I mean I know that she was upset…but she would've calmed down and then come home…right?_

Rory POV

I stood in the driveway of the once familiar house. It was supposed to be the house that we would share together. It had been our wedding present from his parents. I couldn't believe that I was standing here. I know that I wasn't supposed to hear the guys' conversation but once I did…I couldn't get it out of my head. I leaned against my car. Logan was supposed to be my great love. He was supposed to be my other half. I finished the last of my cup of coffee that I had stopped for on my way here. I had been standing in the driveway for ten minutes. I was trying to build up the courage to knock on the door. Finally, I tossed the cup in my car and walked to the door. I knocked a couple of times and then waited.

A few minutes later, the door opened. "Rory." Logan said.

"Hi Logan." I said.

"What're you doing here?" He asked.

"Tristin proposed last night." I said.

"Okay. What does that have to do with me?"

"He wants to get married tomorrow before we move to Boston."

"Again, what does that have to do with me?"

"I started thinking about how I wondered if you were done trying to get me back or if you would try some more." I said. I stuck my hands in my jacket pockets. "While I was thinking about this, I thought about all the good times that we had together."

Logan opened the door some more. "You want a drink?" He asked me with a smile.

I nodded. I walked inside. Logan closed the door behind me. I took my jacket off and hung it up. We walked into the living room. I sat on the couch while Logan went to fix us drinks. A few minutes later he came and joined me on the couch. He handed me my drink. "Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." He said, taking a drink of his. "Now, you want to start over and tell me what's really going on?"

I let out a sigh. "Why did you have the affair?" I asked.

"I guess I was scared. I was scared of everything that we had." He said. "I still regret it though…it cost me you."

"Have you been with anyone since?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

Logan shook his head. "No. Nobody means anything compared to you." He said.

I nodded. "Logan, you were supposed to be my great love. You were supposed to be my other half." I said.

"I know, and every time I think about how much I've screwed I beat myself up about it and then I get drunk."

"But that's not a solution." I said.

"I know."

"Logan, I need to know something." I said, and he looked at me confused. "I need to know if we could ever get back to the way that things were before. Before the affair…Before London."

I downed the rest of my drink. Logan grabbed my hand. "Rory, I love you…I will always love you. I would like to hope that we could get back to that place…but I don't know. I feel like I've hurt you too much for us to be like that again." Logan said.

I nodded. I just sat there. I didn't say anything. I didn't move. I just sat there.

Tristin POV

I was starting to worry about Rory. This wasn't like her. She had already gone to see Steph. She wasn't with Lorelai. Lane hadn't seen her. Jess hadn't seen her. There was only one other place that I could think of but I really hoped that she hadn't gone there…because if she did it meant that she was having doubts. And that scared me. If she wanted to back out of the wedding that was fine…I just didn't want her to go back to him.

Colin and Finn had left hours ago. They wanted to wait with me, but I told them that it was probably best if they weren't here when Rory got back. I had no idea what to do except wait.

Rory POV

"Ror, are you okay?" Logan asked me.

"I don't know. I don't know about anything anymore." I said, starting to cry. "Logan, I've hurt people that I care about. I've lied to people that I care about. I don't know what I'm doing anymore." I said, wiping the tears from my face.

"Ror, what happened? Did something happen with Tristin?" He asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders again. "I lied to you." I said, in between the tears.

"What do you mean you lied to me?" He asked.

I looked up at him. "About Savannah. She's yours. When I first found out that I was pregnant it was right after you left for London. I was alone, and I was scared. I didn't think that we were ready to be parents. So, I put her up for adoption. When I came back from Australia, the adoption case worker called me. She said that the adoptive parents were killed in a car crash. They asked me if I had reconsidered parenting. I told them yes…" I said as my voice started breaking. "When I told Mom and Tris about it, I told them that I didn't want to tell you because I was scared that you would be like Mitchum when it came to parenting. Tris volunteered to adopt her."

Logan grabbed my hand. "Hey hey, look at me. It's okay. I get it. I haven't exactly proven that I can be a responsible parent." He said.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

He shook his head. Then he wiped the tears from my face. "Hurt yes, mad no." He put a strand of hair behind my ear. "All of this can be worked out. What I'm concerned about right now is you." He said.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. "Logan, tell me not to marry him." I said.

A/N: What! Hope you guys liked this chapter. I had one thing in mind for the close of this story but it seems to have gotten a mind of its own. We shall see.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay…Yes I know. Things are changing within the story. But…I promise you that you will love the ending. So, here's chapter 15. Hope you like it.

Chapter 15

Rory POV

 _"Logan, tell me not to marry him." I said._

Logan and I had sat there for what seemed like hours. When he didn't say anything, I stood up walked to the foyer, put my jacket on and left. I should've known that when given the opportunity Logan wouldn't take it. But at the same time, I wasn't sure that I could marry Tris either. At least the drive back to New York would give me time to think.

Logan POV

 _"What just happened?"_ I asked myself when I heard the front door shut. _Had Rory just told me to tell her not to marry Tristin? Was this her way of telling me that she was willing to give me another chance?_ I needed to talk to Colin…but wait Colin was hanging out with Tristin now. I didn't care. I needed to talk to him. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" He said when he answered.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey man. It's been a while." He said.

"I know. I'm sorry about the last time that I saw you guys, but I really need to talk to you. Any chance you guys are in Hartford?" I said.

"Actually, we are. Steph kicked me out for the night so we're at Finn's condo." Colin said.

"Come over." I said. "You guys aren't gonna believe what just happened."

"We'll be right over." He said and hung up. I sat my phone back on the table. I got up and grabbed a bottle of scotch and glasses. I was sitting back in my spot on the couch when I heard the front door open and shut. A minute later, they both came walking in and sat down.

"Hey, what's going on?" Colin asked me.

"Rory just left." I said.

"Rory was here?" Finn asked.

I nodded. "What did she say?" Colin asked.

"She told me to tell her not to marry Tristin." I said.

"I need a drink." Colin and Finn both said at the same time.

I grabbed the bottle and poured us each a drink. "What did you say?" Colin asked.

"I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say." I said. They both nodded. "She told me the truth about Savannah."

"She's an incredible little girl. Real smart." Finn said.

I nodded. "I can imagine. From the pictures, she looks like a mini-Rory." I said, causing the three of us to laugh.

"So, what're you gonna do about Rory?" Finn asked me.

"I have no idea." I said, downing the rest of my drink.

Rory POV

When I pulled into the parking garage at the apartment, I sat in my car for a minute. I was trying figure out what I was going to say to Tris. I had several missed calls, voicemails and texts from him. I took a deep breath before I climbed out of my car and made my way to the elevator. When the elevator stopped on my floor, I slowly walked to my apartment. I unlocked the door, pushed it open and walked in. Tris was sitting on the couch. I shut the door behind me. "Hi." I said.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

I started towards the kitchen. I needed coffee. "I needed to clear my head." I said. I started the pot of coffee.

"So, where'd you go?"

"Tris, don't." I said.

"Tell me. I know that you went to Steph's. I know that you didn't go see Lorelai. So, where'd you go?" He asked.

"Tris stop. You won't like where this is going." I said.

"Did you go see him?" I didn't answer. "Rory, we're supposed to be getting married tomorrow. We're moving to Boston. I adopted Savannah." He said.

I turned around and glared at him. "You think that I don't know all this? What do you want me to say? I had to be sure of my feelings and my fears." I said.

"And?" He asked, harshly.

"I don't know." I said.

"That's great Rory. The guy cheated on you. He made you doubt your marriage before you even married him and…now you're thinking of leaving me and going back to him." He said.

"I never said that." I told him. "I never said that I was leaving you and going back to Logan."

Logan POV

"What do I do?" I asked Colin.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me.

"Don't you know that you're not supposed to answer a question with another question." Finn added.

"I want Rory beside me. I always have. But if she marries Tristin then I'll never get her back. And I feel like her coming here tonight was her way of letting me back in." I said.

"And if it was?" Colin asked.

"Then I need to make a move." I said.

"So, what's it gonna be?" Colin asked.

"You gonna go get her or are you gonna let her slip away again?" Finn asked me.

Rory POV

"Rory, what are you saying?" Tristin asked.

I could tell that he was having a hard time understanding what was going on. I could tell that he was upset, and he had every right to be. "I don't know, Tristin! I don't know anything anymore." I said, my voice breaking. I could feel the tears coming back.

"What do you want Rory? Do you want to get married and us move to Boston? Or do you want to stay here with Logan?" Tristin asked. I leaned against the counter. He was asking the same questions that I had been asking myself all night. I looked at the floor, I couldn't look at him. "Look, if you don't want to get married that's fine. I just want you to be happy Rory. If going back to Logan would make you happy…then I won't stand in your way. I'll even sign over my parental rights which are his any way to him." He said. I just stood there. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. "Look, I'm gonna go stay at a hotel tonight. Give you some time to think." I nodded, never looking up.

And with that Tristin left. _I had no idea what was going on with me. Ever since Tristin and I had reconnected, I had been so sure that this was what I wanted. I had gone and talked to Logan who just sat there when I told him to stop me from marrying Tristin. I expected him to tell me not to. I expected him to tell me to come home. Hell, I even expected him to ask me when he could see Savannah. What I didn't expect was for him to sit there and say…nothing._


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rory POV

After Tris left, I grabbed the bottle of tequila and a glass from the kitchen and went to sit on the couch. What a mess I had gotten myself into. Tristin was right. I needed to think this through. I grabbed a notepad and a pen out of the kitchen. I started on my pro-con list. They had never failed me before surely, they wouldn't now.

After an hour of working on the pro-con list, my answer was right in front of me. It had been so clear and yet it took me making a pro-con list for me to be able to see it. I laid the notepad on the coffee table and as I did, there was a knock on my front door. I finished the rest of my drink before answering it. When I opened the door, I was surprised at who was standing there. "Logan." I said.

"Hey, I'm not bothering you, am I?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No." I said.

"Can we talk? I feel like we didn't finish our discussion from earlier." He said.

"Sure." I opened the door some more.

"Tristin's not, here is he?"

"No. He left. He's staying at a hotel tonight." I said.

He nodded. He came in and I shut the door behind him. "Do you want some tequila?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed him a glass. When I got back to the living room, I sat down on the couch beside him. I poured us each a glass. I handed him his. When he reached for the glass, his fingers grazed mine.

"So, you wanted to talk some more?" I said, pulling my hand back.

"Yeah, I did." He said. Then there was a slight awkward silence. "Why?"

I looked at him confused. "Why what?" I asked.

"Why did you want me to tell you to not marry Tristin?"

I let out a sigh. "I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to fight for us." I said.

"Rory, I tried that…remember." He said.

"No, you tried to talk your way out of why you had an affair. Never once did you try and fight for me. What happened to the guy who went to my mother for help to get me back?" I said.

"I -" He tried to say.

"Logan, where's the guy that did everything to get me back? The flowers, the fruit baskets, the coffee cart…" I said.

"You hated all those things." He said with a smirk.

"But you fought for me. That's all that I ever wanted. All I ever wanted was for you to fight for me and tell me that we belonged together." I said.

"So, earlier?" He asked.

"What do you think that it was?" I asked him.

"I wanna believe that it was you telling me that you wanted another chance for us…but Rory I don't want to get my hopes up if it's not what you want." He said.

I downed my drink and then I pointed to my notepad on the table. Logan looked at me confused. "Look at it." I said.

Logan grabbed the notepad off the coffee table. I poured myself another drink as I watched him look at the list. I wasn't sure how he was going to reaction to my pro-con list decision. Normally the pro-con lists were right but this time…this time I had to follow my heart. I knew that there would be several people that wouldn't understand my decision, but I was very set on this.

Once Logan was done reading the list, he put the notepad back on the table and looked up at me. "And?" He asked me.

Steph POV

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked Colin when he and Finn came walking into the house at 2 o'clock in the morning.

"I mean, Rory went to see him. She told him to stop her from marrying Tristin. She left. He called us. Then he went after her." Colin said.

I walked to the fridge to grab the bottle of wine. I poured myself a glass. I downed it in one drink. "What do you think is gonna happen?" I asked them.

"No clue. It's Rory and Logan." Finn said.

"No shit sherlock. I'm aware of that. It's just that she's got a really good thing going with Tristin. I just would really hate for her to screw this up." I told him.

"You know, he seemed different." Colin said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, after she had left, and we went over there. He seemed different. He seemed like he had changed."

"What do you think this means?" I asked, pouring another glass. "Do you think that he's actually changed, hoping that she would come back?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

Rory POV

Logan was sitting there on the other end of my couch waiting for my answer. I was sitting there staring at him. For the first time that night, I had noticed that that he looked better than I had seen him in a long time. He looked like he was actually taking care of himself. "You look different." I said.

"Don't change the subject. What's your decision?" He asked me.

"For the first time in my life, I'm not following some pro-con list that I made. For the first time in my life I'm actually following my heart. Logan, it's no secret that we've both made our fair share of mistakes throughout the years, but the main question that I have been asking myself all night is…whether or not I could ever trust you again. And no matter how much I love you…the problem remains that we just don't fit…no matter how much either of us want it." I said.

Logan reached for my hand. "I get it Ror, I do. And it's taken me a while to realize it, but…your right. We don't fit any more even if we want to. Tristin's good for you, I know that now. And you don't have to worry, I think that Tristin will be a better father to Savannah than I ever could be." He lifted my hand and kissed it. "You're a great person, Ror. You always take care of everyone around you, but your time for taking care of me is long overdue. It's time to do something for you. Be happy." He said. Logan let go of my hand and then he stood up and with that he left.

I sat there for a while after Logan left, just staring at my phone. I knew that I needed to call him, but I couldn't. This had been bad. Not only had we gotten into a fight, but I had considered leaving him to go back to Logan. I couldn't believe that I had even considered it. I laid back on the couch. Whether or not I called him, he would be here in the morning. I decided to close my eyes and rest. I was sure gonna need it.

That…and tacos.

A/N: Surprise!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tristin POV

I couldn't sleep. I had laid there all-night tossing and turning. I couldn't get the fight with Rory out of my head. I couldn't help but wonder if she was actually going to leave me and go back to Logan. When I realized that I couldn't sleep anymore I got up and decided to go see Rory. I had to know. I had to know if we were getting married today or if she was leaving me and going back to him. I grabbed my stuff and left my hotel room.

When I got to the apartment, I let myself in. When I opened the door, I saw that Rory was asleep on the couch. I closed the door quietly. I walked over and sat my stuff in the chair before walking over to the couch. I sat on the coffee table and just watched her. I loved her so much and I just hoped that she wasn't going to leave me.

Rory POV

I rolled over on the couch. Ow! My head was killing me. "Ugh. I'm never drinking again." I said. When I opened my eyes, I realized that Tris was sitting on the coffee table in front of me. "Hi." I said, slowly sitting up.

"Hi. You okay? You look hungover." He said.

"Just a smidge. I need tacos and coffee." I told him.

"I'll start the coffee and go get you some tacos." He said, and I nodded.

"Can we talk when you get back?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay, good." I said, before he went to the kitchen to start coffee.

"Okay coffee's started. I'm going to get tacos." Tris said. I nodded. He walked over and kissed the top of my head. "Take a shower, I'll be back." He said.

When Tris left to go get the tacos, I got up and cleaned up the glasses and what was left of the bottle of tequila. After I cleaned up the living room, I went to take a shower. When I got out of the shower, I threw on a pair of sweats and then went back to the living room to sit on the couch and wait for Tristin. It wasn't long before the front door opened, and he walked in with a bag from my favorite taco place. "Your back." I said.

"I am." He said handing me the bag. "Joe said to tell you that he threw in some cheese dip for your fries this time."

"Aww Joe loves me." I said. Tris walked to the kitchen and came back with our coffee. I pulled my fries and cheese dip out of the bag. He hands me my coffee. "Thanks." I say taking a drink.

"Your welcome." He said. "How was your night?"

I looked over at him. "It was…okay. Logan came by." I said, and I could see Tris tense up. "Nothing happened. We talked. I showed him my pro-con list." I said, pointing to my notepad on the table. "And then he left." I told him. He nodded. "Look at it."

He picked up the notepad and looked at my pro-con list. I sat my coffee mug on the table. I continued eat my fries and cheese dip while I watched Tristin's reaction to the list. When he was done, he looked up at me. "What does this mean?" He asked me.

"When Logan was here, we talked, and I told him no matter how much I loved him, that I couldn't trust him anymore. I'm not going back to him." I said.

He put the notepad back on the coffee table. He scooted closer to me and grabbed my hand. "You're sure?" He asked me.

I nodded, sitting my food down on the table. I turned towards him. "I'm positive. Tris, I don't know what happened with me yesterday. Just…something snapped when I heard you and the guys talking." I said.

He leaned forward and kissed me. "I love you. I was hoping that you wouldn't leave, but had you decided that's what you wanted…then I was ready to let you go. I was ready to put all of my feelings aside just so that you would be happy." Tris said.

I kissed him. "Tris, you make me happy. I already knew that. You say that you were willing to let me go, if it's what I wanted but I know you. You would have fought for me."

He smiled. "Yes, I would have. I would have fought until I knew that there wasn't a point to fighting anymore." He said.

I snuggled into his chest. I loved the comfort that I felt with Tristin. We just sat there for a while. After a while I looked over at the clock above the tv. "We have a wedding to get ready for." I said.

"That we do." He said.

Steph POV

"What do you think happened?" I asked the guys.

"No clue. All I know is that Tristin said that they'd meet us here." Colin said.

Colin, Finn and I were waiting for Rory and Tristin at the country club where they were supposed to be getting married. However, none of us were sure if that was still the case. None of us had heard from Logan since he had left Colin and Finn last night to go see Rory. We didn't know what had happened during their conversation or if there even was a conversation.

After about 15 minutes of waiting the door opened and Lorelai walked through. "Where are they?" She asked.

"Umm…we don't know." I said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Umm there was a situation last night." Colin said.

"What kind of a situation?" She asked.

"Rory went to see Logan." I said.

"She told him to tell her not to marry Tristin." Colin said.

"Then she left. Logan called us and then went to see her." Finn added.

"Uh huh." Lorelai said. "And now?"

"We…don't know." I said.

"Okay. Okay, we can handle this. Has anyone talked to either of them this morning?"

"Tristin called and said he'd meet us here, but that was over an hour ago." Colin said.

"Okay. Steph you go get ready. You two…wait for them." Lorelai said.

Lorelai and I headed off to the back room to get ready. Rory was my best friend, but I had no idea what was going through her head. Logan had put her through so much pain over the years. Between the drinking, the late nights at work, and even the cheating. When she had brought Tristin along for our trip to Australia, I was surprised to say the least. But once I saw how they clicked and how good they were together…I knew that he was right for her. The more that I watched them together, the more that I knew that he was right for her. It had been hard for Colin and Finn at first because Logan had been friends with them for so long.

I was in the dressing room putting my dress on when I heard Lorelai call my name. "Steph? Are you okay?" She asked me.

"She's gonna show up right? I mean she would throw away everything that she's got with Tristin to run back to Logan, would she?" I asked Lorelai.

"Oh hun. Rory's smart." Lorelai said, coming and sitting beside me. "Yes, Logan put her through a lot but knowing Rory as well as I do…she just needed to sort her feelings out. She'll be here don't worry." Lorelai said.

I nodded. "Thanks Lorelai. I just can't help but feel responsible. I basically told her to go see him." I said.

She nodded. "I know." I looked at her surprised. "Rory called me on her way to see Logan. She said that she needed to know, and I agreed with her." Lorelai said.

"Okay…"

"Look, I know that you feel responsible but you're not. Okay?" Lorelai asked me, and I nodded.

Rory POV

"Their gonna be mad." I told Tris as we pulled into the parking lot of the Hartford Country Club.

"It'll be fine." Tris said.

After Tris had called Colin earlier that morning and him that we'd meet him at the club, Tris and I had done something that we both knew that our families would flip out about. "So…How are you gonna handle it?" I asked him.

"We're not gonna tell them. Either way, our anniversary would still be today…we're just technically gonna have two weddings." Tris said, causing me to roll my eyes.

We got out of the car and walked inside. Tris immediately saw Colin and Finn and went to talk to them. I headed off to go find Mom and Steph. I found them in the dressing room sitting on the couch. "Look at you two lazy bums." I said causing them both to turn and smile at me.

"See? Told you." Mom said to Steph.

A/n: Okay so that's chapter 7. Here's to the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I love reading them. You guys are amazing!


	19. Chapter 18

_A/n: Hey guys. Here's Chapter 18. One Chapter left to go. I can't believe that almost done with this story. Who'd have thought that I could get an entire story finished in 2 months?_

 _Playlist: Marry me by Thomas Rhett_

Chapter 18

Rory POV

"Look at you two lazy bums." I said causing them both to turn and smile at me.

"See? Told you." Mom said to Steph.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked them. I looked for the one person that I really wanted to see. "Where's Savannah?" I asked.

"With Luke. They'll be here in…" She said, looking at the clock. "Half an hour." I nodded.

"Okay." I turned to Steph. "Where's my dress?" I asked her. She pointed to the dress bag that was hanging up. I nodded. "I'm going to put my dress on." I said. I grabbed my dress and went to change.

Tristin POV

Rory headed off to find Steph and Lorelai, while I went to talk to Colin and Finn. "Hey guys." I said, as I approached them.

"Hey guys? That's all you have to say to us. Where the bloody hell have you been?" Finn asked.

I started walking towards the dressing room so that I could get dressed. "How much do you know?" I asked them when we walked into the dressing room.

"Well…" Colin started to say.

"Look, I know that Rory went to see Logan last night. Rory and I got into a fight about it. I spent a crappy night at the plaza. When I went back to the apartment this morning, we talked." The guys nodded. "Logan went to see her at the apartment last night after I left…but I think that you already know that." I said.

"We were sure if we should tell." Colin said.

"That and we weren't sure if he would actually go." Finn said.

"I get it. I do. Nothing happened between them. They just talked. Rory said that it was the final closure that they both needed." I told them. "Rory said her 'Logan chapter' as she put it is closed."

They nodded. "So, you guys are still getting married today then?" Colin asked as I took my tux out of the dress bag.

"Yes, Colin, Rory and I are still getting married today. Now can I go change?" I asked, and Colin nodded.

Colin POV

"Stay with him. I'll be back." I told Finn. I had to know. I had to know what Logan and Rory had talked about. I walked out of the country club and to my car. I got in and drove over to Logan's house.

When I got there, I knocked on the door. It didn't take Logan long to open it. "Hey. What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Rory and Tristin's wedding?" Logan asked me.

"Yeah, but I needed to talk to you." He said, letting me in the house.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" He asked me as we walked to the living room.

"What happened between you and Rory last night?" I asked him.

"She'd made a pro-con list about me and Tristin. You know Rory and her list. She showed me the list. The list won in my favor, but when I asked her about it…she said that no matter how much she loved me that she just couldn't trust me anymore. It hurt to hear her say it but I could understand where she was coming from. I mean, I had an affair and I lied to her so many times." Logan said, and I nodded. "We said our final goodbyes. I told her that Tristin's good for her. I told her that she couldn't keep taking care of me."

Logan POV

"I told her that her time for taking care of me was done." I said, thinking back to the first time I had called Rory when I was drunk after we separated.

 _***FLASHBACK***_

 _I had been drinking all day. Rory had left me, and I missed her. I needed to hear her voice. To see her. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number. She picked up after the second ring. "Logan?" She said when she answered._

 _"Hey Ace." I said._

 _"What's wrong, Logan?" She asked me._

 _"I'm an idiot. I screwed up." I told her._

 _"Logan, are you drunk?" She asked me._

 _"Yeah, but that's not the point. You know that I'm always more honest when I'm drunk."_

 _"You are." She said._

 _"I miss you. I know that it doesn't change what I did. I'm sorry Rory. You deserve so much better than the way that I've treated you." I said._

 _"Logan, I'm coming over. By the way that you sound right now…you shouldn't be alone." I said._

 _"Rory, I don't want to bother you. You shouldn't have to keep taking care of me." I said._

 _"Logan, you know that I'll always be there to take care of you. I'm coming over. I'll be there in a little while." She said and hung up. I laid on the couch, sitting my phone on the coffee table. Rory may be coming now but once I'm sober, she's just gonna leave again. I'd lost her for good this time. Two hours later, Rory came walking through the front door and into the living room where I was. "Logan, sit up." She said._

 _I slowly sat up on the couch and looked at her. "You look pretty." I said._

 _"Your drunk. Everything looks pretty right now." She said._

 _"Nope. You always look pretty." I said._

 _I leaned forward and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. I looked into her eyes and gently kissed her. "Logan. Why did you call me?" She said._

 _I let out a sigh, leaning against the back of the couch. "I missed you. I needed to hear your voice." I said._

 _"Logan." She said, quietly._

 _"I know. I screwed up and you want a divorce. But Rory, you're here taking care of me. That's gotta mean something right?"_

 _"Logan, all it means is that you called me drunk, because you knew that I would come." She said. "You were right, I can't keep taking care of you but it's what I do. It's what I've done for the last 5 years. I brought you some coffee. Sleep it off." She said, handing me the cup of coffee. "Bye Logan." She said and with that she left._

 _***End Flashback***_

"You going to be okay?" Colin asked me pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah I should be." I said. "You should get back." I said, walking towards my office. _Rory was marrying Tristin today. Even though last night we had gotten our closure, today would officially be the end of the Rory and Logan Era. Now what?_


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rory POV

I stood there in the dressing room. I had just finished getting my dress on and mom had zipped me up. "Mom, am I crazy?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about, kid?" She asked back.

"Well I mean Tris and I haven't been together long. Do you think that I'm jumping into things?" I said.

"Kid, you and Tristin has been a long time coming. You know that. Can you honestly say that if he hadn't gotten sent to military school that you two wouldn't have dated at Chilton?" Mom asked me.

"I don't know mom. What I do know is that he makes me happy. Happier than I've ever been." I said.

Mom nodded as she grabbed my tiara and led me to a chair so that she could do my hair. I sat in the chair. Mom sat the tiara on the table and grabbed the curling iron. "More than Logan?" She asked me with a look.

"What do you know?" I asked her.

"Well, I know that after you called me you went to see him." She said.

"What else?"

"I know that you asked him to tell you not to marry Tristin and then he came to see you at your apartment." Mom said, and I nodded.

"Yeah. We talked. In the end I told him that no matter how much I loved him that I just couldn't trust him anymore." I told Mom as she curled my hair.

"You know that I would have supported you no matter who you picked right?"

I nodded. "Yeah mom, I know. But your happy that I picked Tris?" I asked her.

She finished my hair and put the curling iron back on the table. She grabbed some bobby pins and started pinning some of my hair back. "Ecstatic. I know that Tristin won't treat you like Logan did." Mom said. I couldn't help but smile. _Mom had always supported my relationship with Logan even though she disagreed with it._ "Umm…Does Dad know that Tris and I are getting married?" I asked her.

"Of course, I do. You don't think that I'd miss this do you?" Dad said from the doorway.

Mom turned me around in the chair. "Dad, you're here." I said.

"Of course, I am. There's no way that I would miss any of this. Tristin called me himself and told me. You look beautiful." Dad said.

"Thanks Dad."

"Okay." Mom said as she put the tiara in my hair and made the finishing touches on my hair. "All done. Your dad's gonna keep you company while I get ready." Mom said.

"Thanks Mom." I said. She smiled at me before she went to get dressed.

Tristin POV

The guys and I were dressed. We had just walked out to the main room when I found Luke and Savannah. She started running towards me. I picked her up. "Hey baby girl. Did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa this weekend?" I asked.

"Grandpa made me pancakes with chocolate chips." Savannah said.

"So cool. Okay, I love you but Grandpa's gonna take you to Grandma and mommy so that you can get dressed now. Okay?" I said.

"Okay daddy. I'll see you soon?" She asked.

"You'll see me soon." I said, kissing her cheek before sitting her down." She ran back to Luke. I watched them walk back towards the dressing room that the girls were using.

"What's that feel like?" Colin asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Being a dad."

Colin and I walked over to the bar to get a drink before the ceremony started. We ordered our drinks. "You know when Rory first told me about Savannah, I was terrified. I mean I love Rory, I always have. But as soon as Rory told me about Savannah, I loved her, even though I'm not her biological father. To me it meant that there was this little version of Rory that was walking around and all I could imagine was being there to help her…no matter what. It didn't matter that I wasn't her biological dad. And my family felt the same way." I told him. I took a drink of my drink. "Why do you ask?"

"Promise you won't tell Steph?" He asked, and I nodded. "Or Rory." He said. I nodded again. "Steph's pregnant. She just found out this morning. She hasn't seen a doctor, but she took like three home tests…all positive." Colin said.

"That's great." I told him.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just still trying to process it." He said.

"Rory wants another kid." I told him.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah, she told me this morning. She feels bad because she missed out on things with Savannah and she regrets that." I told him.

"Wow." Colin said. We finished our drinks. "Let's get you married." He said.

Rory POV

Luke and Savannah had walked in while Dad and I were talking. Mom was helping Savannah get dressed and fix her hair while I finished talking to my Dad. Luke had gone to find his seat where he Mom and Dad would be sitting during the ceremony. Mom had just finished Savannah's hair when Steph walked in.

"It's time." Steph said.

Dad and I stood up from the couch where we had been sitting. Mom hugged me and told me that she was going to find her seat. I told Savannah to go with Steph. Steph handed me my flowers. She and Savannah walked out to take their place. I heard the music coming from the main room. "Let's get you married…again." Dad said.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't let me fall." I said.

"Never." He said. We started to walk out right as the wedding march began to play. Dad and I made our way into the main room and down the aisle. My eyes instantly found Tristin's. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

When we got to the alter, Dad kissed my cheek. "Who gives this woman?" The minister asked.

"Her mother, step-father and I do." Dad said. The minister nodded, and Dad took his seat next to Mom and Luke.

"Love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fence, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope." The minister said. "Rory and Tristin have invited everyone here today because they want you, their friends and family, the ones that are closest to them to witness their love for each other. Tristin and Rory have written their own vows." He said. "Rory?"

"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate then when I fall asleep your eyes close." I said.

"Thank you, Rory. Tristin?" The minister said.

When I saw you, I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew. I knew all those years ago, when we met at Chilton…I knew then. When we reconnected months ago, I knew then. I knew that I wanted you back in my life…I needed it. Rory, I love you with every fiber of my being. You're my best friend, my soulmate and my confidant. You will be for the rest of my life." Tristin said. By the time that he had finished I had tears running down my face. Thank god for waterproof mascara.

"Thank you, Tristin." The minister said. "The rings?" Colin took the rings out of his pocket and handed them to the minister. He hands me Tristin's ring. "Rory, repeat after me." He said. "I, Rory, take thee Tristin."

"I, Rory, take thee Tristin." I said, placing the ring on Tristin's finger.

"Now Tristin." The minister said, handing Tristin my ring. "I, Tristin, take thee Rory."

"I, Tristin, take thee Rory." He said, placing the ring on my finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said. Tristin leaned forward and kissed me. Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Tristin DuGrey." The minister said.

When Tristin and I walked out of the main room, we walked outside for minute to get some fresh air. However, I don't think that Tristin was expecting to see Logan standing there. "What're you doing here?" Tris asked him.

I placed my hand on his arm. "Hear him out." I said, and he nodded.

"I owe you an apology." Logan said. "Both of you. I was so hurt that I had lost Rory, that I didn't even think that it was possible that you could make her happier than I did." Tris nodded. "I've accepted that my life with Rory is over. I've accepted you've become friends with my friends. I want all of us to be friends. I promise no more problems from me." Tris looked at me and I nodded. "Please?"

Tris reached his hand out to shake Logan's. "Okay." Tris said as Logan shook his hand. "Do you want to come to the reception. There's plenty."

I smiled at Tris. "Thanks." Logan said. "Congratulations by the way…She's a great girl."

A/N: Okay that's it. That's the end of the third ROGAN story. One story to go. It's going to be ROGAN 4: Time will Tell.


End file.
